Again and Again
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: Naruto's kitsune nature forced him to seek her out, until he realized that the thick scent she had about her was miko-ki. Opium to a youkai, and leaving his every encounter with her only increasing the ache the want for more. He didn't dare actually touch
1. Chapter 1

For Passionate Crow Rat while I try to find my genjutsu or reality? files. They poofed when I got my computer backed up so I have to refind that cd. Warning, this is a dark demented fic because PCR happens to love demonic Naruto and so do I. contains bestiality, lemon, and other twisted things. Don't like? Don't read. It takes a little while but it does get there.

It was midnight.

Naruto sat on one of the many higher vantage points in the city, looking out over Konoha as it slept peacefully. The gentle thrumming of electricity broken by the occasional drunkard passing below, or the soft shwoosh of ninja darting about. Even the best Anbu couldn't get by his ears. He let Konoha remain ignorant however. He was well past eighteen now and amusedly rested his cheek on one hand, braced against a knee. They thought of him as a vessel, a container. Gaara knew better, the two demonic 'containers' often locked eyes these days and nodded in veiled amusement at the humans about them. They were not human.  
They had never truly been human.

Rather the seals had taken the soul of demons and placed them in infants, souls easily devoured by the more powerful forms. However the mind of a mortal could not easily comprehend this and so they had developed a form of schizophrenia to cope until their flesh and blood child bodies could actually assimilate their true power. 'Chakra' was such a loose and pitiful term. Lips curled back in amused distaste at the very thought. Youki was far too powerful to be mere chakra. Chakra ran out, it was an electric current that humans could learn to harness. Youki was the blood, the breath, the very essence of a youkai. The weakest demon would far outstrip the most powerful chakra user, Gaara was proof of that. His demon form had only one tail but his mind was brilliant, no one ever guessed that he had not lost a demon but only a large portion of his youki. Youki that the akatsuki had figured out how to steal, believing they then had the demon.

It was laughable really. Were that the case Gaara would have become only human and had to start over as the chakra would have not worked. No, what had happened was his youki was simply drained but having a human soul to devour had easily restored him to life. Really it was easy to fool these mortals.

Well most of them. Naruto chuckled deep in his throat, a low rumble pitched beneath human ears. There was one mortal recently come to Konoha that wasn't fooled. A girl of flashing blue eyes that could at times hide beneath a perfectly ordinary brown to those who didn't know to look for power that was not chakra. That girl who had looked at him, the most powerful youkai of the land and simply glanced over him knowingly before bowing her head slightly in acknowledgment. Respect but not fear, comraderie he had no reason to expect. Naruto's kitsune nature forced him to seek her out, until he realized that the thick scent she had about her was miko-ki. Opium to a youkai, and leaving his every encounter with her only increasing the ache the want for more. He didn't dare actually touch her, if the mere respectful distance as they conversed in polite tones of strangers left his fingers flexing to prevent claws and fangs from forming he couldn't imagine what the touch of her soft skin would do to him.

That pleasurable thought was dashed however and he scowled. Gaara had noticed it too. On a recent visit to see his fellow youkai in disguise Gaara had locked eyes with the girl and gained the same recognition, the dip of her head and slight smile before politely turning away to grant them their privacy. He saw Gaara's intent clearly. Tanuki were as well known perverts and seekers of earthly pleasures as kitsune were after all. No, Naruto may have a friendship with the tanuki but he would not allow him something that belonged to him. The miko resided in Konoha after all, and Konoha and all who dwelled within it belonged to the kitsune.

She had come here following a few civilians, ones she had apparently aided some time ago and been wandering from village to village ever since. Upon arrival in Konoha however she actually applied for citizenship, stating that it reminded her of the home she had lost. Her abilities as an herbal healer had become invaluable and though she didn't have proper chakra-which made Naruto snort again at the humans- her miko-ki allowed her to be the most sought after of medic's these days. She was not a ninja so her skills generally went to the civilians, greatly easing the burden on the hospital.

Little by little it had become Naruto's habit to stalk her, may as well call it as it was. Kagome wasn't even disturbed and just would wait for him to follow her home to the small dilapidated shrine on the edge of the forest itself at the back of Konoha, eerily near to where he'd fallen and a place he knew the remnants of his youki had leeched into the earth. Tonight was no different, and he expected to perhaps need to scare a few idiots away from the miko, she wasn't good at actual self defense but she could run extremely fast for a civilian. Something he loved to observe as she did so in rather short clothing generally. She'd safely arrive, give him a deep bow of respect and honoring his youki had protected her from those her powers couldn't save her from, then turn and go into her home. It was actually a sign of trust that she turned her back on him, and of great respect that a miko would bow to a demon.

It showed off her cleavage too, something he was certain she was unaware of.

Tonight however, Naruto found was one of great displeasure as Kagome emerged not alone, but with Sasuke. The Uchiha had long been seeking Kagome out, her exotic blue eyes and midnight tresses a perfect compliment to the barely tanned skin of her form. She was a hard worker but elegant, the blend of the moon and the sun in their blessings. She looked striking next to Sasuke, her hip length wavy locks seeming all the more regal compared to the ruffled plumage he spouted. Though Naruto considered Sasuke a friend in many ways, he despised the lack of honor and the seeking of power in ways beyond oneself. That was a shallow worthless method and he lost most of the respect Naruto had held for him at some time. All these years later the once traitor returned and with far less scrutiny then the fox still bore had been accepted into society once again. It was laughable really, that he would try and court the miko not knowing anything about her. These humans simply couldn't understand what a rare jewel she was. So from outcrop to wire Naruto moved, on all fours with the ease only his smaller kitsune form could allow. The transformation was easily made these days, with no hand signs or output of chakra, just a ripple amongst shadows and flesh until he was garbed in fur, single tail swishing out for balance. If he had so desired, Naruto could have walked upon the air itself but this was far less suspicious.

If Sasuke dared to try anything however, Naruto was going to rip his throat out. The miko was one of those exceptionally rare who belonged to the demons. Youkai could recognize that slight tint to the pink hue of their aura's the almost blindingly red of passionate belief in life as it was meant to be rather then the superiority of a race. Life was life to those miko, and to harm one was considered a crime deserving of a violent and torturous death in youkai society. It was only regretful that it took until their full maturity that the youkai owned miko's would gain that reddish tinge to their aura. Few ever lived long enough to be known. That Kagome had however, meant no youkai would ever tolerate a human courting her. Even so it was doubtless why so many powerful ninja were drawn to the mysterious woman, youkai blood so diluted it was less then a rivulet in the stream still felt that desire around her whereas normal humans would just have found her charmingly innocent.

Slowly the fox crept closer, keen ears picking up on the delicate conversation as it moved in currents and eddies. Sasuke continuously slipping in far too careful bits of flattery and subtle seduction that would have sent most humans swooning. Every single one was turned aside with the gentle innocence of the miko. Finally they approached Kagome's home and she smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke, but I am fine seeing myself inside. There are things I must do before retiring as my duties here after all."

Sasuke paused, hesitating with his hand on the gate to her fence, holding it open while trying to think of a manner to get invited in that would be far too rude to refuse. Finally he conceded with a slight frown and a darkening of his eyes in anger at the fact he could not tell the miko to avoid her duties. "Very well Kagome, shall I meet you again tomorrow night?"

"Ah, while it is appreciated Sasuke, I have tomorrow off and it's a holy day for me, I need to spend it restoring my energies and I won't be seeing visitors tomorrow." She smiled shyly and bowed her head in apology, again something he could not disagree with. Realizing anything else was simply to far ahead and they both could suddenly be called to duty, Sasuke kissed her hand and left. The shadows swallowed him and with a sigh, and a click of her gate's lock Kagome moved away towards the garden behind the shrine. Barefoot as she walked along the rocky pathway her fingers trailed over the plants and statues adoringly, sharing her energies and taking as well in the method of life recognizing life that miko's excelled in. Naruto wasn't too surprised when she finally turned to see him, perched on the crumbling statue of Inari that despite the defacing it had recieved upon his attack eighteen years ago Kagome had attempted to restore. Badly, the nose just never looked right but the effort counted.

"You may come out, kitsune." Kagome smiled but her eyes didn't light up as they so often did, keeping to one tail as he was Naruto wasn't certain if she was aware of whom he was. Unlike chakra, youki when suppressed couldn't be easily identified. He could have very well just been another fox. Many of the kitsune did come here now as a refuge, sensing the miko and appreciating a safe place to rest.

"No? I guess I smell of humans. I apologize for that.." Kagome continued walking, and as her feet began to trace the stones of the miniature labrynth her hands came together while she walked in a meditative state, speaking her thoughts aloud. It wasn't the first night Naruto had come thus disguised and listened to her speak as she wouldn't to a greater youkai or human.

"You needn't worry. I know I'm yours. A tai-youkai explained it to me long ago, when my hanyou protector passed away. I didn't know back then how the human blood didn't weaken in power but in lifespan. By then my aura had matured enough that I fell under his brother's protection and he instructed me in a bit of youkai culture. What I could grasp of it anyways. Sasuke means well I believe but.." Kagome sighed there, tucking her hair behind her ears. "He's just human. He's a ninja, he's touched on his youkai blood and wakened it, grown stronger because of it but..I guess he's just still human to me. He can't understand and he can't protect me." Here Kagome sat down in the midst of the labrynth and sighed heavily before smiling at Naruto, tears locked behind those blue eyes of hers. His tail was still twitching violently from her earlier words.

'I'm yours'...Oh if she had any idea what the thoughts were that came to mind with that.

"There's one like you here, he has nine tails but hides perfectly as a human. Isn't that funny? Years ago no one would have wished to do so, now it's considered a sign of power..I don't think he likes me much though. He won't talk to me and his power is always pulled in so much I don't think he wishes to have any interactions with me.." Oh if she had any idea the interactions he had going on in his furry head she'd have been running and locking the doors. Slowly an idea was forming and he began to get a kitsune grin that only the shadows kept hidden from her.

"There's a tanuki too but well I knew a tanuki and Hachi was really silly looking so I guess even though he's rather handsome as a human I just have trouble talking to him. Gaara didn't seem to know what to do when I kept giggling. Some people fainted that I did so." Naruto growled at that, he didn't like her talking about Gaara.

Kagome glanced back over and chuckled. "It's all right kitsune, I'm just me. I won't be going and belonging to anyone..I know better. I am in the kitsune territory and I'd have to ask before doing so. I remember that much of the youkai law."

Naruto was pleased at that, so she knew then and would have to ask him, nor would he ever allow her to be with anyone and she couldn't leave without his permission either. Kagome had also just decided something for him, had she been intending anything with or without his permission he would just seduce her and break her last bonds with humanity rendering her permantly craving the energies of kitsune for any sort of sexual encounter. As it was she'd displayed that she was also loyal and understood her role in things.

She knew she belonged to him. The thought was heady and Naruto decided to let all caution go. Sakura had long since lost all appeal, she was decently strong but human and could never see him for anything but a human, the very thought of him as the kitsune-hell even just holding the kistune-repulsed her. Hinata was too delicate and timid, she'd neve be able to stand up to him and while he didn't want disrespect he needed strength in any female he chose. Kagome was the only one, and he was tired of waiting. He was also tired of walking funny.

Slowly the fox walked over to her, he was larger now then when trailing over rooftops, the size of a very large dog and letting his rust tail swish slowly as he moved to run his muzzle under her delicate fingers. It wasn't the first time, and as always out of habit her fingers scratched at his fur before going straight to his ears. That was the last thing she got to do that was 'normal.'

Moving to nuzzle her neck Naruto began licking at the delicate flesh, getting a soft giggle from her. His tail began to move in slow delicate motions over her exposed legs, teasing her with the simple luxury of fur as soft as velvet. Unconsciously she tilted her head to the side with a soft sigh, comforted by the presence of his youki. It was then Naruto moved his muzzle to rub under her chin, using the deceptive head butt to catch her off guard in a moment as though she was affectionately playing with a large house cat. Indeed her fingers were splayed on the ground behind her to steady her form against his weight so she wouldn't fall, it made the next motion all too easy.

Starting with small flicks of his pink tongue Naruto swept along her throat and collar bone, not missing the slight change in her scent of arousal, it was then he moved to her chest and felt the spike in her heart rate as she tried to steady herself enough to push him off. "Ah! Kitsune, that's not.."

Naruto knew she could easily mention him and he would have been required to stop, however he'd tasted her flesh and smelled her opium and amber draught of arousal and would not at this point be denied. Allowing his tails to form he watched Kagome's blue eyes widen in realization even as he took one of her nipples into his muzzle through the fabric. At this point though she had a guilty look on her face-human shame no doubt- she moaned. Mouthing round flesh gently was not easy when you had a snout, but the noises were worth it. Snaking his tails behind her Naruto pushed Kagome to the ground, the slight spike of fear as she realized he would take her in some way or another that night didn't phase him. Naruto had the skills of all kitsune, they fed off sexual energy and were innate masters of the body and physical pleasure. The miko would find herself crying for him soon enough. Nor did he wish to take her in the bedroom, that was for humans. The miko was as much a creature of the earth as he was though the rocky labrynth wasn't the best for a mating bed his youki coated it enough to prevent pain. The tickling of grass would hardly be better and he wanted all of her attention on what he was doing to her.

It was then however the kitsune was forced to tilt his head in frustration as he had thus far managed to nudge aside her bra, but the fact remained she was in clothing he could not undo with paws. Nor was he willing to cease his attentions long enough to let her request another time. Deciding it was worth dealing with later, Naruto simply bit through the fabric and smirked as Kagome gasped both from his actions and the slight chill of the evening against suddenly bared flesh as her clothing slid away. Appreciative red eyes roamed her flesh only moments before his tongue did. The breasts held less fascination for him then her navel and the span of her ribs, the delicate curve of her hips. He tried to avoid the obvious erogenous zones and where his tongue was not he kept all nine tails flickering over her skin to leave her in a sea of teasing fur. The pads of her fingers, her ears, the slope of her neck were all victims to his tongue. Kagome was surprisingly quiet, gasps and soft noises of pleasure the only sounds she made. It was as though she was fully aware of just how shameful this act alone would be considered to the other humans.

That only made Naruto smirk more as he moved his tongue along the curve of her hip and ducking to her inner thigh. A careful and gentle nip to the sensitive flesh made her buck and then Naruto's patience vanished. There was no slow teasing this time as he moved his tongue straight to the inner portion of her folds, his muzzle keeping careful control of his teeth while he began a fox purr, paws holding down her hips as she twisted and moaned softly. His own hips were gyrating against the ground, eager to begin the more complicated dance that would fully taint the miko and no doubt cause her shame for some time even as he made her crave this again and again. Her tensing form quivered in release but Naruto refused to allow her even a moment to recover, working her with his tongue and fur again and again until he recognized the signs of exhaustion beginning to creep over her and his own form was writhing in painful need. He'd needed her fully wet and ready however as well as tired enough to not resist until it was too late. Very few humans would ever bed a kitsune in human form even with the kitsune seduction, Naruto refused to allow this first time with the miko to be anything less then absolute.

Kagome barely had time to breathe in before Naruto surged forward, paws holding tight to her hips and curving for maximum hold despite the angle, he couldn't exactly tell her to get in proper position without warning her. All she was aware of was the tongue that had previously been working at her lower region was suddenly back against her neck, and then a slamming pressure that made her cry out in pain and arch was there. It was too much, too full and heavy, and burned with youki.

For Naruto it was perfect, he growled pleased and held on as she struggled. This was more then virgin pain, it was miko-ki and youki struggling but though it felt like ages it passed in mere seconds and then Kagome's legs were about his hips as he moved within her far faster then any human could ever match, her hands grasping his fur as she gasped in pure pleasure fighting for air. Naruto's hind legs scratched feverishly at the ground, fighting the urge to bite Kagome's shoulder and keep her in place though that was hardly necessary now as she clung to him in raw need. Though few would ever relent to this joining, Naruto made certain Kagome's body climaxed without cease during his entire attack upon her form. She sobbed into his coat, a mixture of painful desire that was insatiable and the shame that was nonetheless aroused by this very forbidden moment. Panting Naruto felt himself finally tighten and with a final flare of his youki that was suppressed he finished, moving against Kagome a few times regardless of the sticky fluid coming from where they were connected. Slowly her body was relaxing from the onslaught of pleasure and he could scent the disbelief as she looked at him. The pulsing of her body against his however betrayed that she had enjoyed the moment, and would not be able to refuse him again. Smirking Naruto thrust forward once more before allowing his form to change to the human one she knew moving a few times to test the change in fit with the altered shape of his member. It was still tight and made his eyes darken.

"Again, Kagome. Again, and again..you are mine now"  
Before Kagome could argue he surged forth, letting his youki flood her again and she arched back with a mewl of pleasure. This time he had hands and intended to use them. 


	2. Yet again

WD: Considering the fact that surprisingly this was one of my most popular stories as of late, I am continuing it. I've a few ideas so far. Yes these are all connected however they will all be just a little different. Life isn't easy with dating humans, being a miko and having a kitsune after you wouldn't go well either. I wouldn't call this angst but I do warn you again, I can have a twisted mind. Heck just look up true legends of any folklore though and you'll see where it's inspired from...

Warning. Kitsune were NOT nice happy cute fluff balls who just wanted to pull pranks and have sex. In this story as you've noticed Naruto IS Kyuubi. Therefore....yeps. Though he does seem to like using sex to get his way and make a point. Most men if they can, do. Women too..it's a documented scientific fact that men and women see sex different, this is going to cause problems.

Foxes are territorial, cunning, and not something you wish to corner. If a dog does corner a fox they are likely to be attacked, thus the tendency to hunt foxes with a pack of dogs. Foxes are great hunters, and not above feeding on insects and lizards when it is advantageous.*cough* easier. In most folklore a nine tail kitsune had to kill a certain number of humans and devour their hearts. Considering Kitsune supposedly fed off sexual energies this made them like the black widow, devouring their lovers. They could also devour other kitsune or such tailed creatures and steal their tails. Thus any alliance with a kitsune who loved to play tricks and test such people that came across them, meant any deviation from a promise would be met in a very grisly manner.

Take a demonic vampire shapeshifter who could be intelligent and merciless and you have the average kitsune. If you were fortunate enough to have a 'nice' one they'd go away if you fed them what they wanted and gave them presents. If they wanted you dead however you were dead.

* * *

*****

It had become a ritual.

Naruto would perch, wait for her to emerge, follow her back and once Kagome was alone descend on her in his hunger for her bare flesh. Sometimes he was human, sometimes he was kitsune, and at times he was that utterly youkai blend that was truly devastating to her body. Really it wasn't fair that he had hands and those tails.

It was also, not in the least bit affection.

It wasn't sex.

It was pure fucking.

Feeding on the energies released, a sort of branding mentally to the miko reminding Kagome that she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune's and could never be free of him now. One night of her guard down and she'd gone from understanding and accepting that she would forever be alone but with friends to a true prisoner of her body.

Kagome's eyes no longer were laughing brown hiding the blue of her power, she couldn't control those fluctuations and with Naruto feeding off her energy so often she was tired. Sex multiple times a night with a human would wear a girl out when she was also working two jobs. The miko could barely keep up with the kitsune and still drag herself through the morning even with a great deal of stimulant beverages.

Inwardly too, as much as she had missed the feel of youki mingling with her own from pleasant conversations and battles, Kagome was crying. She felt used but was addicted to the using. That first morning had been the harshest. She'd been shy, but thinking Naruto would flirt with her, seek her out...

He'd ignored her. Given no more attention then ever. Save at night. She'd been stricken to realize that Naruto was so intent on keeping his secret of being truly youkai and not a vessel that he wouldn't even give her a secret smirk behind his usual behavior. Naruto was not the same by day as the one who ravished her without mercy to the point of begging every night. In a world of ninja no time was ever truly alone, save on the miko shrine where her barrier kept out the ninja who were not invited in. Or youkai.

Naruto would not deign to have a relationship with Kagome the human because there was no reason for him to. Naruto the human chased Sakura, his dream of being Hokage, and kept people so certain they knew everything about the 'vessel' that they never dreamed of Naruto the kitsune.

The one time a few nights into the dual life Kagome confessed it was upsetting he'd simply given her a cold look with his red eyes and smirked.

"Now miko, why would I need to do that when you are mine?"

It was youkai ownership pure and simple. She knew, she understood, and knew also that he wasn't bedding others simply because her energy was more then enough. Pleasure was a means to an end with kitsune rather then the pursuit of it itself. Sex meant power, sex with a miko meant less energy was spent obtaining more. He had no need of relationships that would take time and effort to cultivate even if just by paying for many whores. He had her now. When she'd broken down into tears he'd simply stood up and left.

Kagome's weakening emotional state didn't go unnoticed but she wasn't a concern either to the medical staff. She was coping better then any other. Kagome didn't feel like telling anyone it was because in her past she'd often just been there for emotional reasons to the one she loved but could never have completely, though he tried. In this case she didn't want love, but just at the least friendship. Not cold disdain unless her legs were open.

It made her feel ...other.

Now she fully understood why Sesshomaru had been protective of her around other youkai. Why he'd insisted she learn that she had to be careful not to provoke the ruling youkai of whatever land she was in. What Kagome couldn't understand, was what she did wrong. She never flirted, she didn't dress in a way that showed herself off, she worked hard and yet didn't have anything that wasn't done better by a ninja here.

It left Kagome with one painful question.

Why?

---------

* * *

Why was the exact question going through Naruto's mind as he watched Kagome with his senses not his eyes. Outwardly and to all those sharp eyed ninja about Naruto was joking around with his friends and being clever but a pain in the neck. At the moment he was having a chopstick battle over the rare bit of meat that wasn't over cooked -to canine like senses- with Kiba. The insults had long ago become absolutely without point or meaning and it was all Kiba could do to remember not to just growl.

However, the kitsune's senses were locked onto his miko. She was a few blocks away sipping at her tea, black and over steeped to the point he easily smelled it. He could _feel_ when she moved to rub her neck, sending a slight bit of her power into the air to try and ease the pain of her strained muscles from where he'd shoved her hard into the nearest statue while taking her last night.

He didn't know how to give the miko what she seemed to think she wanted. He didn't want her as a human relationship, that would be far too strange. True she was gentle, outspoken, friendly, and otherwise someone who could conceivably attract Naruto's eye. However they had absolutely nothing to base a relationship on. Ninja stayed with ninja unless it was a family match. Kagome wasn't even a medic-nin and never worked on ninja so there was no way to 'fall' for his nurse. Infact the only time he did interact as far as anyone knew was when harassing Sakura for a date at the hospital.

He couldn't deny she needed a few days to recover from all his attention, her eyes were completely blue now and people were complimenting her on having removed her 'contacts' not knowing it had been a disguise of her miko powers. She was always yawning, and seemed to have a new found addiction for tea and coffee required to get her through her days.

Naruto however couldn't stop.

She was more addicting then his human performances about Ramen.

He didn't need to feed off her so often, he would have actually been just fine only doing so once a year with the amount of power she gave off. He enjoyed it however, like a truly fine wine she changed flavor and complexity in her energies from one second to the next and gave him a delicious buzz sensation along his youki.

What didn't make sense however, was why this one miko seemed to be shutting down. He could sense the power still there but she was slowly blocking it from him. Something that would have Naruto enraged if he couldn't tell so easily that it was unintentional. He was breaking his toy.

Naruto decided to spend the evening just talking to Kagome, set her at ease and let her play with the illusion that she was not just there to please him.

That resolve however, vanished when he felt the spike in her energy even as he dashed up the roof with his prize won from Kiba. He scented who had joined Kagome and made her powers react in pleasure from the company.

The Hyuuga? Really now..what game was Neiji playing at? Sending a tiny flicker of his power off into a true shadow clone of his small fox form without anything giving it away as he used chakra to bounce away from Kiba's ineffective attack Naruto smirked and yelled out another insult. That one he put feeling into, though it was directed at Kiba and not the Hyuuga that he was feeling it for.

------

* * *

Unobserved the fox perched in waiting, hidden perfectly under the leaves of the overgrown fern potted outside the restaurant. What it saw would be instantly relayed to Naruto but with no chakra output, only the miko may have been able to sense the youki binding the shadow clone kitsune with the Kyuubi. What those narrowed amber eyes saw with a lack of emotion would soon cause the miko even more trouble.

Sadly, she didn't even do anything wrong.

Neiji had joined Kagome at her table, both now sipping tea and discussing softly, too softly for even the kitsune's ears to pick up. What it was they were talking over with gentle smiles on Kagome's part and the slightest raising of Neiji's eyebrow to show humor was the families they had. Hinata's latest clumsy behavior reminding Neiji of when she was a child, Souta's attempts to run away from the smallest crawling bug.

Harmless, a friendship born of those who understood fate and accepted it with a grace no others could understand. They often came to discuss religions of the worlds and how people twisted them to suit the reality they could accept. It was in Kagome that Neiji found someone who did not mock him for his beliefs. That fate could change and destiny if one changed themselves utterly they agreed on. Neiji only had to recall his loss of the Chunin exam the first time for that. Kagome had to only recall watching herself grow into a miko of skill-though she mentioned it simply as being an archer, Neiji could not see what she did with her powers- and they both surpassed expectations.

It was Kagome who would without being asked advise Neiji on his dealings with various girls who caught his eye and decode their phrases for him, and Neiji who warned the miko of which streets had become more dangerous as of late. Kagome allowed Neiji the information that was being gossiped about in the civilian circles that could be of some use to the Jounin and the Hyuuga would in turn be able to follow up on anything of suspicion without needing to spare the valuable time of a ninja. It was a relationship that functioned very well, and if Kagome was hinted to that she would be needed in a hospital at a certain day she did not ask questions. The Hokage had been only too pleased to learn that Neiji could give orders to the civilian medic without anything being needed on paper.

The days when they had someone who required all the healers meant Neiji could go tell Kagome in advance or with no notice to show up and she would find a convienent reason, never hinting of anything. In her own way she was a ninja and Neiji respected that. She understood duty and honor to such an extreme that she may as well have been Hyuuga. The thought of setting the gentle miko up with one of his own family members had passed through Neiji's head no few times. Kagome was someone he was utterly fond of, her grace and poise as well as her exotic features and high regard amongst the citizens would have only benefited the Hyuuga clan.

It had been Kagome's simple soft smile however and her gentle explanation that as a miko she could not do so without the direction of one of higher authority then a mortal. It was actually because of this that when a citizen became too forward or difficult she could turn those pleading dark eyes on Neiji and he would simply shoot the man a pale icy glare and send them away. In turn Kagome made certain Neiji knew which of the female citizens were seeing whom. It helped that there was at least one herbalist who had no qualms about providing Hyuuga men with substances to temporarily prevent pregnancies. As Kagome had put it the first time she'd handed the package over without a request to the startled man 'It's easier to prevent something then to go through the political reprocussions.' Neiji's insistence that those of some ranking who couldn't keep their affairs to the acceptable house members took the drug had eliminated all unwanted children. Kagome never batted an eye when a house member showed up asking for her special tea and would simply smile and send a young ninja messenger to deliver it. Because the tea was actually a fine tasting one she could easily sell it for regular purposes and it worked for men and women. She merely had to explain that some of the ingredients were dangerous for pregnant women and no one bothered to ask. Many such teas were after all.

The observing kitsune however, knew none of this. What it saw was Kagome's eyes dancing and her gentle smiles blooming with affection towards the very handsome and usually aloof Hyuuga prodigy. The prodigy who held his body in the closest to being relaxed that was ever beheld outside of his being asleep or unconscious.

Finally however Kagome yawned and then inclined her head, standing to go and resume her shift. Neiji stole the bill away from her, holding it playfully out of her reach as she attempted to retrieve it. After a good three minutes she huffed and turned away, allowing Neiji to pay for the tea they had consumed. To all there it seemed unusual for the reserved Hyuuga, though Kagome's behavior was normal enough for her the gentle reprimand and wagging finger that Neiji didn't bother to remove from her person when she poked him set many pairs of eyes to widening.

Nor did the Kitsune miss the ever so slight lifting of Neiji's lips as Kagome thanked him formally with a bow and a smile more gentle then she ever gave to another. Neiji was much like Sesshomaru and Miroku to her, wise yet distant save to those few he allowed close. She was honored to be one of those few. Neiji inclined his head to her before they separated, the form of Kagome somewhat relaxed and her powers seeming to be soothed from the company she had been able to trust.

To the kitsune, ideas whirling in his narrowed eyes as he hid a snarl, it had been a blatant breaking of the Kyuubi's permission.

The miko had an explanation due.

--------------

* * *

"Thank you again for walking me home, Ino." Kagome waved as the blonde girl walked away, her hands full of medical herbs from Kagome's garden. It was nice to converse with someone else who loved plants. With a tired smile Kagome decided to forgo her walk this evening, as she did when too tired and unlocked her door. That it was dark inside didn't bother her, too many years on her adventures kept her from needing light. Her possessions were few and as Kagome moved about them with ease to disrobe she had no more need of light then a bat. It wasn't until she let her garment fall to the ground and began to slip on her pajamas that the brush of youki slipped along her form.

Whirling Kagome fell into a fighting stance in alarm as this was not the usual seductive call of Naruto's she'd become used to. Nor was this the youki of someone she thought herself familiar with. The red eyes right in front of her as claws wrapped around her neck and hauled her to their level however proved her wrong. It was Naruto, but so consumed with anger that she couldn't have believed it to be him if not for the proof before her. His whisker marks were prominent, eyes an angry glowing red and his tails thrashing in manifested youki behind him. Naruto had meant to give Kagome a chance to explain, but the fact she'd automatically fallen into defense with a flare of her power pushing against his own before he saw recognition in her eyes-but still no fear- had driven much of his control away. Kagome was a miko and if on his best days her powers led him into a crazed state, when he was already there...

He'd seen her with the Hyuuga, seen the breaking of her oaths that had occurred and decided that this time Kagome would not deserve the pleasures of his touch. He had been generous thus far in his coupling with her. Still his nature would not allow him to rape Kagome, though he'd done as much to many miko's in the past it was against all instinct to do so to one who belonged to the youkai race. Nor did she have the Hyuuga's scent pervading her any more then that of other humans she encountered through the day. It was truly that which saved her, but only slightly.

"You. Are. Mine." Naruto snarled, revealing his sharp canines and elongated fangs in the rest of his jaws even as he pinned Kagome to the floor. His claws dug into the delicate flesh at her hips not breaking it but causing what would be inevitable bruises. The same occurred to her throat as she struggled, trying to breathe. Her powers flaring pathetically as she was already so worn out Naruto made his claim again though it came out as naught but growls even as he ripped her powers away from her, feeding without giving her anything else. Kagome's pitiful sounds continued until finally he pulled away, convinced she wouldn't dare risk his anger again. The growl still reverberating in his chest Kagome looked up at him with wet eyes and for the first time her intoxicating scent had become bitter to his senses, almost gagging him.

He smelled fear.

True fear, the fear of living more then death, the fear of seeing him as she turned around, of coming home. Her honor alone would keep Kagome in Konoha but she turned away from Naruto then and covered her face with her hands sobbing.

Naruto however did not detect the one scent he should have. There was no guilt.

The possibility of his having misread the situation had not occurred to him. He simply presumed the Hyuuga with his fabled eyes could see Kagome for the jewel she was and had sought her out. If he truly was mistaken, even considering his anger at the perceived breaking of her oaths to belong to him, then Naruto had just committed a sin that would allow Kagome to leave him even if she didn't know it.

Running his clawed hand through his hair Naruto growled and then moved to touch Kagome, only to feel her flinch. Kneeling there Naruto watched her shiver, unblinking as his red slit eyes drank in the sight of his miko going through those wretched human emotions again. Were she a demoness she would have been far easier to understand.

"What is your relationship with the Hyuuga?" He finally snarled out, though his voice was low and grating, at that moment had anyone heard Naruto they would never have guessed him to be human. Perhaps around Kagome he simply wasn't.

Kagome didn't answer for a long time, gathering her courage enough to whisper with a voice gone hoarse from sobbing. "He is my friend, and reminds me of my brother." There was no artifice, no deception in her words and Naruto thrashed his tails as he realized that humans did show such affection to those they considered family. Naruto himself was the sort to show loyalty but never affection truly as the humans could at times.

"I perceived a broken oath." as much as it hurt his pride, Naruto confessed to her. It didn't fix everything but it at least was an answer to the why he could detect in her aura.

The sudden flash of anger and her slap to his face caught him off guard. He, the Kyuubi no kitsune, currently Naruto had just been slapped! Snarling he pinned Kagome down but this time her powers singed his flesh, her blue eyes deepened to a violet hue as her powers surged within her so strongly that Naruto began to loose control over his actions even as he felt his desire for her grow to the point of being painful. He'd not seen her angry before, at that moment he believed every fools tale of the miko's being servants of the gods. She was too ethereal to be anything else right then.

At that moment he wanted to screw her until she couldn't scream his name any longer.

"You had no right! I made a promise and though you abuse my trust and honor at every chance and evening I would never do such a thing! How dare you!"

It almost pleased him to see her defy his absolute power over her, what truly pleased him though was that in her indignation she lost her broken look.

Lowering his face Naruto nuzzled Kagome's throat, growling still in warning for her to reign in her powers to the point he could feed. Yet he did not take from her any more, he'd already ripped more then enough from her earlier that he could sense only her anger was keeping her awake. That and she'd have a number of nasty bruises come morning until she managed to heal herself. The soft motion of his hair under her chin and those tails moving against her legs made Kagome shiver in desire, but this evening despite the dangerously seductive kitsune who had moments before hurt her as only a few ever had..sleep won.

Naruto tilted his head and for the first time watched Kagome sleep. He'd seen enough humans in slumber to know that they were supposed to relax, unless in a nightmare. Their jaws would slacken and mouths open, their bodies go limp and some would snore or drool. Not Kagome. She went from narrowed eyes and flaring powers spiked with arousal at his tails to a resting state. It wasn't true slumber, no, that wariness to her body spoke of what only truly experienced Anbu members or youkai would display. That ability to nap anywhere and awaken in seconds prepared for a battle, the pulsing of her miko-ki beneath her skin as it constantly prepared for a surge to protect if a threat came so swiftly Kagome wouldn't be able to react in time. The only difference between Kagome awake and asleep was that awake she could fool people into believing she was not a fighter. Naruto had never seen this side to her.

Perhaps his little miko had some more secrets to discover after all.

---------------

* * *

Kagome awoke before the sun as usual.

It was not usual however, to waken to delicate fingers running along her sides. A trail of fur along her torso made her twist, arching into the pleasure of the not quite touching nails that brushed along delicate skin. Lips moved along her throat and jaw, a long tongue slightly rough at times would flicker over her lips or exposed flesh. It was slow, sweet, a sinuous torture of her senses. Yet there was no tense building towards pleasure only to be released in a rush of nerves that made her body ache for more.

This instead was a slow warm sensation, one that filtered in through her senses and merged with her soul with every delicate touch. Nerves left raw and cells worn out began to heal and knit together with a warm red energy. It was that blissful sensation she got after a coupling with Naruto, only drawn out into every second, every brush of her flesh. Even the feel of her own breath passing her lips and her hair clinging to her skin made her body shudder in absolute pleasure.

This..was unlike anything else she'd ever experienced. It was to the coupling her body had done what warm wood floors were to rough splintered boards. It was incredible, her mind and soul were reeling even more then her body and she was dimly aware of the fact that yes, she was being held about her hips, flesh moving against her own. It didn't matter, at that moment Kagome was so involved in the sensations she had no concept of anything else.

Naruto smirked down at Kagome as he finished spilling inside of her, pleased to see her skin suffused with the ruby hue of his youki. True he'd given away some of the power he'd gained from her, but it was worth it to see how eagerly she embraced it. Truly she'd been in need of energy badly for her system didn't even fight it. It was a kitsune's gift usually before consuming prey in a gory fashion so they were unaware that he'd just touched Kagome with. While he mercilessly took her body she was in what was essentially one long orgasm that was felt as much by her soul as body. For a miko the soul connection was far more potent as his youki had blended with her miko-ki leaving her in a state of helpless bliss. That he'd been able to take her pliant and un-resisting the entire time was merely a pleasant side effect. He liked seeing his miko covered in proof of his body, saliva and seed equally. A few red hairs from his tails only enhanced the image to him.

She'd sleep the day away, considering it was one of those 'holy days' she claimed every so often he'd timed this perfectly. Naruto would be needed so he couldn't stay, but considering as Kagome gained just enough of herself to stroke his neck and attempt to pull him near for more...he might be inclined to indulge her a little more like this. If he'd known she'd be so receptive to him feeding her back his youki he'd have done it long ago. Who'd have thought she'd basically let him ride her the entire evening in exchange?

He doubted Kagome was aware of it. No matter, when she tried to move later she would be. Taking another long kiss from the miko and pulling away from her Naruto vanished as a fox, he had a good dunk in a nearby pond to take before he was even able to appear from his home. Luckily he'd left a shadow clone at his apartment so no one would be the wiser.

Red eyes were dancing as the fox moved swiftly, Naruto's muzzle pulled into an evil smirk. Kagome'd have no doubts again who she belonged to, and he rather liked keeping his miko. So long as she could stop those blasted emotional human issues.

'Mine.'


	3. Not Again

WD: Oooh I'm so happy. Really you are all wonderful. Those of you who were upset/disturbed were so nice to tell me so and why. I appreciated it , really, and hope I set some of your fears aside. For those of you who haven't read my profile..none of this stuff is my cup of tea either. I'm a romantic at heart, personally a bit Asexual. I hate the concept of rape and violence, actually sex really confuses me. Go figure. However I am writing to get outside of my comfort zone and because frankly I wanted to see this done my way.

For those who are worried and I didn't reply to..Yes Naruto's being a jerk. Right now he's a fox and sees Kagome as a possession. No she won't just take it easily..read on.

--------

The icy waters of the falls continued falling about Kagome's body as she meditated in that classic pose of a shinto priestess beneath racing water. Her black yukata was not traditional, white was for this but she preferred the concealing nature of the darker cotton. Slowly she breathed in and out, replenishing from the peace and forced detachment of her mind's attention to her body. All of the miko's focus was inward, the currents and eddies of power she held within, the breath of her soul more then her lungs. Though it had puzzled her upon waking to the dominating youki of the kitsune within her system she saw it for what it had been.

An apology in youkai style.

Kagome had decided she would not accept it. True much of this relationship she had with Naruto was based on Youkai natures, but she had not learned over much from Sesshomaru. What she had learned was that she had the right to refuse such attentions if it compromised her health. So with even slow breaths, Kagome worked the youki out of her system.

She would be like the water, belonging to all yet claimed by no one individual. The sweet torture by the kitsune provided her with no benefit and had left her near to mindless from exhaustion and the needs of her body once accustomed to the kitsune. Thus the purifying. In seeking out the oldest of the old ways she knew, Kagome would cleanse herself spiritually and remove the addiction she had gained to the attentions of the fox.

If he wanted her just to be a miko, that was all he would get. Kagome had been tempered in fire long ago-though it was just a few short years to her mortal form it felt as an eternity-she was a teenager no more after all.

In and out, in and out. Her breath became all of Kagome's focus. Not the jagged rocks cutting into the calloused base of her feet, not the water sluicing over her form and causing fabric and hair alike to cling. Lashes misted with the water fluttered open, catching the light in soft rainbows as she stepped out of the falls to the land once more. Slightly blue in her lips and skin, shivering and soaked to the bone in the early morning hours Kagome had not felt so much like herself in a very long time.

Even as she began the long walk barefoot and shivering back to the shrine, Kagome's thoughts ran about potential issues and possibilites. She was no longer quite so drained, though she remained tired and would need to take a few days rest from her work. The shrine needed her however so it was good enough circumstances. Truly dangerous emergencies could have her fetched via ninja. Sighing Kagome had to repress a grimace. Ninja, ninja, ninja. It seemed everything in this place hinged on them. Chakra and ninja were everything, like power and prestige or wealth..in all the times before she'd lived in. Here those who were not a ninja were considered sub-human practically. Yet who could choose that path so young? What children could really accept the burden of the training and truly fully understand what would be entailed?

No, Kagome was in truth sickened by the practices. Sending children to learn how to fight, do the magical trickery they called jutsu's. Of course the children were willing and eager, it was like one of Souta's video games where the blood shed and torture discussed was a small consideration and not real enough to frighten. Then when suddenly faced with blood on their hands or the horrors of those genjutsu's Kagome herself was mercifully spared..the children would suffer a post traumatic stress disorder later on or fracture mentally completely. Few ninja lived long because of the slow descent into madness.

"One should not consort with monsters..lest he becomes one.." The phrase flowed past Kagome's lips and she paused, one hand resting on the tree outside her shrine. Had she become a monster?

Kagome chuckled softly as she shook the thought from her head. Other miko would indeed call her such for siding with Youkai equally. Here in a land of killers, a fox reigned over them. One little miko with her aura tinted red blended in flawlessly. A civilian as far as they knew. Kagome didn't even dare practice with her powers out often, instead focusing on holding them back and controlling them in the minute amounts she allowed to leak into her arrows when practicing. Only enough to drive them deep into the targets. It left her as an unknown.

Not even the youkai knew how much she held here. To all, even Naruto she was a miko. Blessing of water and ofuda, perhaps a healing here and there. However, whilst no match for the Kyuubi no kitsune she was still powerful enough to give many a pause. As long as they were demons.

Slowly Kagome entered her home, feet moving across stones gently as she hummed. This was not where she had thought to end up. Upon the using of the shikon to go away, she'd had ten years. Two of which spent with Inuyasha, the rest once he died with his brother as one of his trusted servants. The first miko to serve under a youkai lord, though truly the term lord was a loose one. Right at the end of that decade however a surge of power had swept the land and the youkai had simply...scattered. Kagome a part of the court at that time had simply awakened here one day and gone about her life in another hidden village. So it went, and so on slowly.

Kagome however knew her friends were out there somewhere. Perhaps lost in time, a separate part of this world that didn't seem as any she had known of. The well was mysterious and Kagome had long since realized she went where she was needed. That was the true purpose behind a miko. More then the miko of the shikon, she was the miko of time. Feeling the last of her burdens slip from her shoulders, Kagome moved to light incense at the various statues. Broken and yet clean, it suite the shrines really for none save herself recalled what glories they were too. Honoring them as much as she would the souls who had gone before Kagome bowed her head as the scents of the incense cloaked her form and lungs. Words without form fell from her lips until her eyes were glazed over, her body thrumming to her heart beat and that of the world about her. It was in this trance like state she became aware of humans in her Shrine.

Kagome had never recieved anyone when she was in trance before, but did not think anything of it. At that moment she was the earth, the trees, the wind and the incense. So much more then a body so she turned and spoke to those who came though she was only vaguely aware of the true words being exchanged and was instead using her other senses.

------

The first of the civilians who came away from the shrine ran and began to tell tales of their sweet little miko who everyone just considered wise in the ways of plants. Instead the fact that she spoke of the past, future, and souls long gone sent the place swarming with those both devout and suspicious. The very air changed once you stepped within the fence of her shrine and not a soul dared leave a hat on their head or shoes on their feet.

Kagome would move from shrine god to shrine god without seeming rhyme or reason and retrace her steps through the garden like a feather upon the wind. Those who walked near her heard words that would slur or fall crisply depending on the depth of her trance. She did not look like the typical miko.

No, garbed in only a plain rough weave cotton yukata in black, her hair loose and snarled from the wind and water yet bejewled with the falling petals and leaves in the area lent Kagome an ethereal appearance. Barefoot and without anything to set her apart not even her obi was of a different color and tied simply in a loose knot for ease of movement. This miko was without artifice, without even seeming awareness of those near to her and spoke to the living and the dead equally. Chills went down no few spines as she would one moment be talking to a parent, the next to the babe they had lost a few winters before.

Only the ninja did she turn away from. When confronted Kagome sighed and closed her eyes before turning, saying softly that they were covered in too much blood for her to look upon. Those with grievous wounds or disabilities amongst the civilians walked away feeling not healed of their injury but rather appreciative again for the life they'd been given. It was as though Kagome had become a mirror, one that spoke back with the harsh truth but didn't judge. Of the girl they'd not thought much of, every body left in minor to severe awe at the treasure they'd dismissed so easily.

Hinata was one of the few who could stand to follow Kagome. She'd been forced to confront all her insecurities and fears for the entirety of her life and watching Kagome in her trance, so unaware of her actions let Hinata consider her own good deeds that seemed so small yet left an impact. Finally however, when even the last ninja left Kagome curled up against the bark of the old tree in her garden and slept.

Naruto watched the entire time, seeing and feeling that something was wrong..when he'd realized Kagome was no longer hiding and had come out as a miko in truth for these people, surrendering her mortality for a time as it were to be the mouth of the world he recognized it. Kagome was letting him know that as much as she would belong to him, as much as she was for the youkai..she belonged first to something far greater.

What should have made the kitsune hunger for her even more instead left Naruto with narrowed eyes in contemplation. After this event Kagome would be regarded differently, and he did not know how things would play out. What he did know was that no more would she accept being run into exhaustion, not when this as rare of an event as it may be was what she was there for.

For the first time since he had taken his miko, Naruto felt his eyes narrow not in anger or possession but alarm. It was time to assess the damage. Slowly, tail fluffed out behind him the kitsune moved through the shadows until he was nuzzling her ankle. Kagome didn't even stir so he lightly set out his tongue, purring a little at the taste of the flesh. It had been years since he devoured a human, much less a miko. Not that he intended to do so to this delectable miko but it was still part of her temptation. With his teeth gently closing on a bit of her flesh not currently pulled taught from motion he got Kagome to yelp and whirl, eyes landing on him in full battle readiness.

The singe of the air with her miko powers in preparation had surprised Naruto enough to have his ears back, body tensed away from her. That was unexpected. Strong, vibrant, a pulse he had briefly sensed beneath her skin the other evening was nothing compared to the almost audible thudding of her powers now as if it was a completely separate heartbeat. Those beautiful blue eyes met Naruto's and instead of fear, anticipation, or even a blush Kagome simply sighed.

"Not again."

Naruto bristled and looked prepared to snarl at her, bite, punish the miko for daring to refuse..but her held up hand and calm, almost hurt appearance made him withhold his legendary temper.

"Not another. That I swear, but not again. Not for some time Naruto, if you wish to feed off my energies then say so and I will let you. Without touching me. I know I am ignorant on many rules of the youkai but this is not a youkai matter, this is the fact that I am a miko and more I am Kagome. It is my right to refuse a lover I do not want, this is no longer the fuedal era or a time when women had no say in matters." With that the priestess stood, and drawing her powers and dignity about her as though it was a physical cloak she bowed and went indoors.

Her words still haunting him as Naruto went to find a place to puzzle a way around this.

Not again.

She would learn.


	4. Trouble brewing

WD: OoOPs broke my lemon in every chapter law that I stated for this story in my profile. Sooo..to make up for it...XD

Warning. Extreme funny pervyness. Why funny? Because I just ate a whole bag of hershey's cherry cordial kisses. Besides, I have people asking 'Where is so and sooooo"...here's where.

-------------------

Kagome snuggled closer to the form of Kiba's newest companion. A cute little puppy that reminded her of Sesshomaru in so many ways. White, fluffy, and with a tongue hanging out with drool at all times. True there wasn't any pooling acid or snarls of 'silent human before I decide you waste my air and are not worthy of beholding this Sesshomaru beating his half brother senseless...'

It came pretty close.

Giggling a bit as the puppy nuzzled and whuffed in her ear Kagome smiled at Kiba. "He's adorable." Those words only brought an uncomfortable expression to the male so Kagome laughed, drawing the amused eyes of Kiba's clan as she scratched the puppies ears. "I am certain one day Kiba, he'll be a big fearsome predator like Akamaru.."

"Yeah you'll see!" Kiba grinned wolfishly at the little woman who didn't mind dog drool and was content to play in the dirt with the puppies. Kagome'd become a favorite of the Inuzuka's for dog sitting as she just never seemed to get upset. A scratch or accidentally too harsh bite here or there just had her gently asserting dominance like a mother before she'd heal herself and resume play. They trusted her with their nin-dogs, which was saying a great deal.

Actually they had come to trust her so much that they had secretly begun to train the white little puppy she seemed so enamored of so she would have a guardian on her property. It would be their gift to her, something they had started doing long before the past few months when her actions had let everyone see what a treasure Kagome had. The Inuzuka clan had shrugged and just asserted they had known she was special. After all, a female dog wasn't always a perfect fighter but they adored and loved their families and would do their best. That was Kagome and she had held nothing back in her befriending them, so they had done the same.

It was one of the only things Kiba and Neiji ever had agreed on either. A few times they'd both end up escorting Kagome and Hinata somewhere and never thought anything of it. Kiba actually was constantly hinting to Kagome to flirt with Neiji, but that only ever made her start to giggle. Really that was the whole point, he loved it when people disliked the pretty boys like that.

"It's nice that you're feeling better." Kiba grumbled, leaning down to play with a few of the other pups. Kagome's smile softened to him, she knew what he meant. Naruto'd actually been avoiding her it seemed save for the stalking at night so she had a good deal of rest now.

"I find it is quieter as of late, it's been pleasant."

The puppies easily distracted them into soft laughter as they tripped over their own ears.

()()()()()

Naruto leaned on his hand, watching Sakura as he usually did to disguise his real thoughts. All of them however were on his miko..one who had managed to slip away from him. He had at first been angry, then decided he didn't care as it wasn't like he needed to feed on her.

However...

He no longer desired the taste of the humans around him. Not their souls, nor the most beautiful courtesan he could find on their missions.

It was only now that he was beginning to realize how addicted he had become to his miko. So much so that keeping away from her as he had been, was making the kitsune think in ways he had never expected to.

How to 'court' the miko publicly so he could have her pleased enough to get his way again? He knew after the last time that if he forced his attentions after her refusal she had every right to leave his land and even to call him out in public. He didn't want -that-.

So somehow, he had to make the miko want him.

Want to be -his-.

Naruto had no idea how to achieve that. He did however, have a nagging feeling something was wrong....

It only infuriated the Kyuubi that he had no idea what.

()()()()()

Gaara frowned as he looked out over his handy work. Really, cleaning up his messes was as annoying as ever. More now that people thought his demon Shukaku was gone and he was just a human boy playing Kage.

It did give him moments he had to go off in a pretend hissy fit so no one heard the maniacal laughter it brought on.

One thing very few people who lived knew about Tanuki...they were horny. True Shukaku had apparently once been a priest but so many priests became corrupted as a result of constant exposure to the very things they fought against. Gaara's lips curved in a cruel smirk. Wonder if he started to chant one of these days he could get Temari to wet herself? He used to be good at that. Even if smelling those things got old, Kankuro had been priceless for such things, it is after all how he got the man wearing 'war paint' all these years. Gaara had been bored, found Temari's favorite lipstick and gone to town on his sleeping brother. When Kankuro went to wash it off he simply threatened him with castration, decapitation, and a million odd ways to die that had made the mortal so panicked he fainted.

Really it was hard to keep a good creepy monologue going when the audience won't stay conscious the entire time.

Licking his lips of the last bit of blood his sand did not claim Gaara shivered as he caught sight of the sky lightening with pre-dawn. It was a rare shade of blue in these mornings, one he only had seen in one other place of nature's making.

The eyes of the miko.

Unwillingly a groan slipped past Gaara's lips as his eyes half closed in remembrance. Pure, painfully clear desire swept through his form to the point he leaned against the wall behind him. He wanted her. He wanted to taste her flesh and her her cry out in a manner utterly unlike those of his victims. She was a prize he wished to lock away, keep her eyes for himself alone.

Of all people, she had to have fallen into the lands of Naruto. As much as Gaara in years past when their vessels were too weak to hold their powers just yet had been the kyuubi's equal, that was no more. He could not challenge for her, he could not own her in the flesh. However, no one stopped him from his fantasies.

He wasn't sure what it was about the miko but he had visions of her fighting beside him on the battlefield, blood drenching the area of his enemies..youkai in his visions for she would never do such to humans he was certain. Afterwards she'd come to him, his sand removing the blood of her body even as he did her clothes...

Reality set in before he was capable of imagining further. The remembrance that she was claimed by the Kyuubi. Gaara leaned back and slowly he smirked, one of the eerie grins of death he was so well known for. Naruto was not exactly..tactful. More then likely he'd forgotten human females needed so much work and facades to be pleased in the slightest. The miko had fans across the lands and was known to be gentle and a hard worker, the past few months word had even come to his knoweledge that she at times was a bit of a spirit medium and had been elevated into the world as something akin to a high ranking medic nin. How little they knew.

Perhaps he could...persuade..the miko to visit. Naruto wasn't Hokage yet, and in the realm of humans Gaara had him far outmatched.

The games could begin.


	5. Please

WD: Do you really care or just want the story? yeah that's what I thought. Enjoy!! :)

()()()()()

Gentle long fingers ran through indigo hair as Kagome comforted the crying Hyuuga heiress curled up beside her. Humming softly with no real tune in mind, the miko at this moment was just being a friend to the emotionally distraught younger cousin of her friend Neiji. Truly since that night now six months ago when she had last entered a trance Hinata had been visiting Kagome off and on. They shared a gentle soul and love of the garden, Kagome had only been too pleased to have someone to help her cultivate the 'weeds' of the world.

Really people could be so blindly foolish, destroying something so wonderful because it wasn't liked as much as the delicate blooms that were so time and labor intensive but useless for anything but looking lovely. Was that not the way of things however? Those which were so useful and humble were ignored, trod over in favor of the ornate but pointless charms of others. Hinata liked dandelions because they could be used for food when forced to forage on a mission and were not poisonous, besides you could blow the seed caps off for a wish.

To her surprise, Kagome liked the nettles. True they were spikey, and the stings could cause a painful rash but she also knew how to pluck them carefully. If done just so they were edible, and the blooms were so delicate and tender in brilliant color despite being so dangerous. No one took them seriously and only ever eyed either as a hindrance. Yet both were powerful medicines when done right, and the humble sturdy little weeds had their own power and beauty that the majestic orchid could not claim.

Once again Hinata had been hurt, as many times Kagome had in the past. Her delicate heart damaged by fear more the action. A few careless words had left the heiress crumpled in sorrow and resulted in Neiji bringing her with a frustrated look to Kagome, cradling Hinata in his arms. Kagome had just smiled and taken her friend to the back garden, well aware Neiji was pacing somewhere in the trees towards the front of her home, bloodline watching them both. He was so easily upset by Hinata's tears, his feelings so easily seen by the miko. He adored his little cousin as he had once when they were but children, and the boy who had been foolish enough to call Hinata names was doubtless in the hospital by his hands right now.

Still humming Kagome kept running her fingers through Hinata's hair, powers working on the pain exuding from the tiny pale form beside her so it slowly was worn down. In her minds eye Kagome saw it like a many spiked ball of metal sharp and digging into any flesh it came near, her miko gift was gently eroding it, removing it's ability to sting without a single word on her part. The tears did the rest of the work, letting Hinata just cry by someone who would not judge her or tell a single soul.

Finally Hinata pulled away with an adorable sniffle and rubbed her now red eyes, managing a little smile. Kagome just nodded, a smile of her own on her face and with a cheeky grin tucked a dandelion bloom into Hinata's hair before standing and moving away. Neiji was there in a moment, with a nod of thanks before he sprinted away among the rooftops with his cousin in his arms. He had long since stopped asking why Kagome always stuck a weed in his cousins hair. Nothing like getting the two gentlest souls in Konoha giggling at you at the same time for a question.

()()()()

As soon as they were gone Kagome chuckled, leaning against the paws of a large statue of Inari on the shrine grounds. "Poor Neiji..he's trying so hard to make up for his past mistakes he doesn't realize it was never held against him.." Still smiling Kagome tilted her head back to look at the sky amused. "Now who does that remind me of?.."

Another gentle laugh and then setting her feet back on the ground, her fingers in her lap as if she was out to a formal tea rather then barefoot in her usual civilians clothing with dirt and leaves in her hair from gardening she hummed amused. "You can stop hiding now."

The ANBU was there suddenly, annoyance flickering in his aura that she had sensed him. So this was someone she had not dealt with before, Kagome didn't bother to recognize them by their masks as those could change or be faked. It did bother so many that she had an ability to recognize them without their chakra showing. Kagome felt it served them right for always underestimating anyone who was not a ninja. Still she knew what having a member there meant and nodded, going inside to change. Just a few minutes later she'd brushed the dirt and leaves from her hair and run a cloth over her hands and face, putting on shoes but refusing to dress more formally then she desired. Today she did not feel like playing priestess and so was just comfortable as she was brought to the Hokage.

It was fairly often now that she was brought over, with her ability to read aura's she was often the first to examine someone who had passed most of the tests to enter the city but who Tsunade wanted final confirmation on. Kagome would look them over then say something completely unrelated as a code, as though she just needed to make an appointment later. The ninja were not above using civilians in any way, not that Kagome could fully fault that for keeping them safe and allowing her a place to live but there were days it was just annoying. Less so now that she no longer had a horny fox keeping her worn out. As though the last thought had summoned a youkai Kagome found herself suddenly in the office with the red haired carrier of the Tanuki soul and couldn't help but smile and bow respectfully, unaware of the inner flare of Gaara's eyes at the curve of her shoulders being revealed as her hair fell across her face from the bow.

"Hello lord Kazekage, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kagome smiled softly, enjoying the touch of youki against her own miko ki but then turned her attention to Tsunade to wait for her instructions.

Not looking visibly at her so much as the both of them, and the ANBU present, Gaara leaned against the wall with his impassive mask in place. It took every ounce of self control to keep his eyes or fangs from showing, to force down the youki that wanted to rise up and cause a hissing rattle of his sand in excitement. There was something so much more appealing about seeing the miko in her regular clothing instead of the garb of a mere title. Right now she was a woman, and the shot of painfully potent desire that went straight to his groin when she'd bowed her head to him had almost cracked the ever present sand armor on his face. The real threat however came when he very carefully flared his nostrils.

Kagome did not wear Kyuubi's scent.

Unable to help it, for just a second beneath the sand armor..Gaara's starburst eyes glittered in excitement. Now, truly the game was on. Naruto would not be going to Suna. Kagome would. This gave Gaara a chance to interact with her entirely without interference.

()()()()

"Kiba..can I borrow one of your nindogs?" Kagome asked softly, currently snuggled up against Kiba's side, Akamaru on the other. It was a fairly common sight, every so often another member of the pack, even Kiba's sister, would join them. They were dogs, this was how they showed trust. Kagome had been dragged into it once catching sight of Kiba with three other family members,all talking, and their dogs around them. She made one little comment about how wonderful they must feel so safe and cared for, and promptly found herself pulled into the little circles ever since.

Actually they were practical. No one was ever facing the exact same direction and though limbs were close, they were not tangled. It was ideal for keeping an eye out and making certain everyone's vulnerable underbelly was guarded. Some instinctive behavior that had been perfected by the ninjas. Kagome loved it, she felt safe and at home. There was never anything sexual about it, even if someone's hand would end up along your side or hip. Right now her hand was stroking the markings on one of the other pups, her favorite not in sight anywhere.

"Eh? What for Kag?" Kiba snorted, not bothering to look at Kagome. He could tell by her scent she wasn't upset but she seemed a bit bewildered if her voice was anything to go by. He just adored it when Kagome would join them, in a lot of ways it was like she'd been meant to be one of the Inuzuka, yet not by blood or marriage. They still at times spoke about possibly adopting her.

"I am going to be visiting Suna with some of the medic nins to handle the recent outbreak of some new sickness there. It's nothing serious but..well I'd feel better having someone I trusted completely there with me at night." Kagome chuckled, feeling the auras around her swell with pride. She couldn't help it, after so many years she trusted without any reservation the inu breed. Ninja were all well and good, but she knew a dog that was as intelligent as the nin dogs bred here would be far more valuable to her. She understood how to deal with them, how to move with them, to travel, to fight..she could trust a dog at her back or while vulnerable as she couldn't any other.

"Hn. Let me clear it with my old man, but I can always send Akimaru with you if nothing else Kag." Kiba hated the idea of being separated from his partner but he also knew Kagome wouldn't have asked such a thing without reason. She trusted them and their instincts above any ANBU that could be assigned to her. He knew for a fact that in light of that trust there was no way the clan wouldn't agree to give Kagome one of their more highly trained nin dogs to go with her, perhaps even one of his father's prized own. Kagome never asked for anything of them after all, or of anyone really. She just gave.

"Thank you Kiba." Kagome sat up, breaking the cuddly little circle and leaned over to cuddle one of the younger boys, only six years of age who was there. "I see your nephew here has gotten so big! You're going to be as strong as Kiba aren't you?" Kagome giggled at the way the boy's chest puffed out, proud from the recognition before he pulled her along to show off how skilled he already was with the other dogs. Kiba watched, amused. Kagome seemed to always exude the aura of being part of the pack, the dogs already thought of her as one of their own and if anything were as bonded to her as any of the Inuzuka upon meeting her. It was just one of Kagome's mysteries.

()()()()

Lightly Kagome sighed as she finished packing what she would need for the trip to Suna. However there was more to do, this time in her duties as a miko of youkai and it was not likely to be pleasant. Closing her eyes she reached inward for her emotional strength. Slowly she breathed in and out, feeling beneath the floor the sense of the earth, the roots of the trees further and further below until she was properly grounded to handle the extra energy she would need to raise without catching anyone elses attentions. Then slowly she began to prepare for what was to come.

Kagome was under no illusions. She had agreed to behave under Kyuubi's laws, now she needed to travel beyond Konaha that meant that she needed his permission. As she could not just seek out Naruto without causing suspicion she needed a way to lure him there. Youkai were always careful to not leave anything personal behind, even hair held traces of their youki which could be used by others to call them. That is after all what got the ninja summons into the problems they faced now with their contracts, not guarding their names or rituals enough. Kagome had nearly nothing of Kyuubi's, each hair he'd had, every scrap of cloth that he'd discarded before her had been removed by his youki, so careful and smug that he'd covered his tracks as only an ancient kitsune could.

It was however, his smug male pride that left Kagome with her way of calling Kyuubi to her. There had been a few times he'd taken her with her clothing on, and thus some of his semen had been stained upon those garments. She'd taken care to lock them away with scented satchels, guessing there may be a time she'd need them. It was doubtless something that would have scandalized humans, but Kagome remembered the many lessons Sesshomaru had insisted she pay attention to. His library had been a wealth of information and he had refused to tolerate anyone under his control not being fully aware of consequences liaisons could have.

Slowly Kagome waited until there was just a faint pink hue to her fingers, then she set it along the brown yukata she had below her, stretched out on the freshly cleaned floor. Only a faint area was darker, and as Kagome touched that area, one of the most potently infused with youki from a demon was his seed after all, she let the wordless summon call him. She would not sink so low as to demand his presence, it was more a sense that she wished to see him that he would get. Not letting her concentration break, Kagome continued the light call.

Without sensing him all of a sudden Kagome yelped, flying across the room and pinned against the wall by a very hard masculine body that was vibrating with the snarls coming from his chest. It was not an angry sound, but rather one of extreme..frustration. That was proven beyond doubt when she felt something even harder pressed against her abdomen as Kyuubi bent to bury his nose in the side of her neck, wrists pinned above her head with his taloned hands. From her position she could see his tails unfolding. Kyuubi was at his absolute limit but was scarcely holding back. At least physically, his kitsune seduction however was assaulting her senses mercilessly and Kagome could scarcely breathe as her body trembled with raw need.

Closing her eyes Kagome managed to whimper out only one word. "Please."

It meant so many things, permission to leave as he would fully be aware being Naruto the -human- constantly pestering Tsunade that she would be ordered to go with Gaara. Please to not harm her, shame her, in the taking of the price he would demand to allow such a thing. Not to mention, the fact that she at this moment physically did desire what he wanted. How could she not? It was impossible to say no to a Kitsune when they were this determined without her moral ground to stand upon.

In the end she had to ask it of him.

In the end, Naruto the Kyuubi had no choice but to let her go or risk exposing himself as something the humans had no idea was among them. However, Kyuubi refused to be outsmarted.

Chuckling darkly he licked and nipped along Kagome's shoulder, where her clothing would easily hide the marks. "Clever little woman aren't you..keeping that from me..You will go. However, I will make certain you can not wait to return to me."

Naruto was pleased by the scent of her reaction to his voice, his body pressed against her, and the way she began to tremble even more. He had only hungered for her more in the time he'd stayed away. True to her word when he'd absolutely needed to taste her miko ki he'd come to her, and she'd flared her aura for him but would not allow him to touch her. As much as he wanted to go and rip out Gaara's jugular for daring to take his miko away even with a valid reason, he also was delighted. He had a chance to take her, fully willing and would make certain this time her pleasure was overwhelming so that no matter what Gaara tried he could not replace her bodies hunger for Naruto's own.

It was time to finally take his miko, Again.

()()()

WD: Haha! Evil cliffie!..You'll get your lemon in the next chapter. :)


	6. Manipulating

WD: I will put a full stream of my line breaks if you want to pass them to skip the lemon. Things are about to get complicated, and start changing. So for all of you wondering where the real romance is, it starts now. Slowly.

()()()()Lemon()()()()

Kagome's eyes closed as her head leaned back, whimpering softly while she was lowered, inch by inch along Kyuubi's hard frame to the floor. He'd never taken her on the bed, he refused to with the same sort of distaste for it as she knew any other powerful youkai would. That was a human thing, the den was for sleeping in, the rest of the surfaces and world however was fair game.

Feeling his fangs grazing the sensitive shell of her ear even as his free hand, the one not supporting his weight trailed over her side in a way that made her shudder in delight Kagome's mind was fragmented. She was focused entirely on the sensations of sharp claws pressing into flesh, scraping along it but being ever so careful not to leave any painful marks or cause any pain to dull the pleasure.

Kyuubi paused just for a moment when she whimpered, her mouth moving as she tried to say something. Feeling rather pleased to have her so helplessly needy at the moment he decided to lessen his phermones just enough she could get out what she needed to. Blushing, unable to look at him Kagome's whispered husky request would have never been heard without his youkai abilities.

"The garden.."

Kyuubi couldn't help it, he let out a deep rumbling laugh. The sudden spike in arousal showed his miko enjoyed that sensation with her breasts so tightly pushed to his chest. Laughing more he leaned down, licking the delicate curve of her ear.

"Why miko, I do believe you're learning."

In a few moments, her clothing and his left behind Kagome arched into him, feeling the cool damp earth and plants below her fevered flesh as his tails swept across them both. Kagome's blush was even brighter but she couldn't help it. Here in the garden where he'd first taken her, where she spent so much of her time was the place she could fool her mind into thinking there was more to this then just sex.

Kyuubi rumbled his approval as she gave in to him, pleased as ever at how responsive she was. He mostly left her breasts alone, they were pleasant true, but he was far more drawn to how she quivered at the drawing of his claws along her sides and hips, the way her legs shifted when he trailed his tails along her ankles. After so long without her he needed to hear her beg.

Little by little as she became more aroused and her breath came faster he would lessen his phermones more. He was being wicked here, teasing her as he would make certain she knew he could make her just as undone with pleasure without his abilities. As always he was pleased to see his own sound and vision proof barriar had a shimmering compainion to his minds eye.

Kagome was doing better then he thought, true she was twisting and gasping, her body shifting helplessly but she was not begging him. Kyuubi was amused, how could a few mere touches here and there prove so much more pleasant to this miko then if he was to begin tasting her? He watched, fascinated even as he fed voraciously on the energies she was putting out. Slowly he trailed one sharp claw down her abdomen until it grazed the patch of hair hiding where his eventual destination lay. Instantly she gasped sharply, body tightening with a whimper and her skin flushed that rich pink hue of her crackling powers.

Well aware that he probably looked more like a fox in a mans shape at this moment, as he could feel the fur on his body still from his loss of control so close to the drug of Kagome's pleasure he chuckled.

"Beg, Miko."

A few inarticulate sounds came from her, even as he brought her to the brink again. Tears of pleasure leaked from her eyes but no matter how she twisted or moved, or -needed- he would do no more then this until he got what he wanted. Kyuubi's mood was instantly restored with the first draught of pleasure laden power he'd recieved now he wanted to make sure his miko formed a true addiction. This time she'd have no claims of him abusing his abilities to force it on her, he was pleasuring her as he did his first vixen's, without any phermones but only with skill. It was an intriguing task he decided to use on her more often, she seemed ever so much more responsive.

Deciding to slow down and savor this as the miko was worn out enough she could not handle him riding her the entire evening Kyuubi slowly removed his hand from where he'd been using them between her legs and slid himself there, licking and nipping at the underside of her jaw the entire time. He did not move, just kept his weight on the miko so she couldn't finish the act, finally however she once again surprised him.

It had been months after all since he was last able to join their bodies together, and the first time she'd been too surprised, the others she'd been to worn out to resist..

A flash of bright pink that stung him into a daze and suddenly he realized extreme discomfort from his tails as the vision began to clear with spots still present. His mind slowly connecting again he fought back a snarl as he realized the miko had attacked him! Him! After he'd been willing to please her!

His snarl turned into a startled sound, dying in his throat and a rather embarrassing squeaking yip as sudden pleasure drowned his senses and it was now his head flung back with a hiss, his claws digging deep into the earth beneath his back. Miko-ki was flaring around him, sinking into his skin and mingling with his own youki until he found release.

Only then did his brain start to function enough to realize the intense physical pleasure still coming to him. Dull nails scraping along his chest as something very tight and hot was pulling at him, the pressure changing with a rocking motion. His ears suddenly picked up on soft pants..and his eyes snapped open in disbelief.

Kyuubi no youko, able to seduce anyone he had ever desired, the most cunning kitsune known..was being dominated in sex.

Feeling his body rumble in a pleased sound Kyuubi couldn't help but know his slit eyes were wide even as he thrust to meet Kagome's movements. She had apparently taken the chance while he was stunned to flip him over and claim what she had needed from him.

More then her actions though even as Kyuubi joined her fully in them, he was slightly awed by the sight. Her skin fully aglow with the pink of her abilities, more of a red, that rich tone of a miko who belonged to the youkai race at the edges and where their bodies joined. Her hair was clinging to her from sweat, dirt and bits of the moss below still visible along her body where she'd been pressed into the ground. Her beautiful dark blues eyes were locked on his own red ones, fully aware of what she was doing.

"I, do not Beg..Kitsune."

With that she flung her neck back and cried out in her release and Kyuubi could not help his own roar of pleasure as once again her powers flooded his own body.

()()()Lemon End()()()

Kyuubi watched his Miko slowly rouse herself from slumber where he'd brought her unconscious form back to her pallet, the second heartbeat of her powers fluttering almost visibly to him beneath her skin. As her eyes were about to open he got up to leave, and was most surprised at the gentle grip on his wrist. Looking down he raised a single eyebrow to Kagome, waiting for her complaints.

He had not expected the faintest smile from her, directed at him and only him as she rose, then bowed her head.

"Thank you, Kyuubi." With that the graceful woman left him to go wash up for her journey, leaving a shocked demon behind.

There was something in those brief seconds, a glimpse of potential interactions he'd never even given true thought.

The soft tone of her voice, fond smile directed at him as she thanked him combined with the evenings activities made Kyuubi feel awkward and confused. It was a new and unwelcome sensation for the ancient demon. He left before she returned to go muse on this strange reaction to such a seemingly normal behavior from his miko. The only thing he seemed to know for certain, was that he would like to see that smile directed at him more and that in itself puzzled him. A smirk crept on Kyuubi's face then, just before he went back to goofing off publicly as Naruto.

Oh how kitsune did love puzzles.

He had no idea he had just been manipulated into one himself.


	7. Crystallized

WD: Go vote in the poll for what story you want next. Welcome to Hell is the next one scheduled followed by paying for her sins...but after that it's up to you guys...

()()()()

Suna was strange.

That was all Kagome could think of as she went about her business. The trip there had been unremarkable. A few ninja with her, mostly medic-nin, the adorable nin-dog running at her side she'd named Taisho since she just couldn't call an animal, no matter how cute, Sesshomaru. She had the feeling if she did he'd find her and skin her alive for the insult on his honorable person.

As much as Kagome really wished to see him again, that was not the sort of reasoning she hoped would be behind it. Ruffling the white fur at her side Kagome returned a greeting on instinct as she made her way from the temporary housing to the hospital. Taisho was a temporary gift from the Inuzuka at her request, and though technically still a young puppy he was huge, liked Kagome, and fearless.

If it was more tolerated Kagome she would have really needed to name him Sesshomaru after all.

Giggling a bit at her thoughts she gave the growling command to heel, before turning down the corridors of the hospital only vaguely aware of her surroundings. She'd been a bit dazed ever since Kyuubi left her the last time. Something was different.

Yes he'd left some of his youki in her but it wasn't like the last time, this was more like a blanket across her shoulders, a feather light touch to let him know she was alive and fine. This one she didn't mind at all, but it did leave her a little distracted since it seemed to always be making her hyper aware of Gaara's own youki. She'd nearly slipped up a few times and since then done her best to avoid the man.

With a sigh she looked over at the medic nin she was accompanying. She didn't truly understand why she was there. They wouldn't let her in to see the patients worried they were at risk, all she could do was look over the data and few medicines they had given her.

Unfortunately her brain was not the main thing she used when healing, it was her powers, and she was not being given that chance.

Finally after a few more hours..Kagome just left. They were crippling her more then they were letting her help, and she refused to just read information that meant nothing to her. She needed to have an outlet and being exposed to so many just out of reach who needed her left her powers feeling very irritated..she couldn't be there any longer without breaking some laws.

At least she knew where she was staying, Temari would be there..she liked Temari...

Sure enough she felt the blond woman's aura the minute she walked in the door and went straight to her without any hesitation. Luckily this time Temari was alone on her couch reading over some of the paperwork Gaara had forced on his siblings.

"I don't understand." Kagome groaned, sprawling out by Temari whom had quickly learned the delicate looking dark haired woman..was a lot of fun. Temari in just a few days had grown used to the woman with the calming aura, forgiving heart and really big dog that followed her everywhere.

"Understand what?"

"This disease!" Kagome rubbed her temples then, for just a moment her aura flashed visibly with a crackling sound but it didn't sting or set of alarms, she was just calming herself. Temari watched, curious.

"You see it is crystallizing the blood, it's not normal, it's not magical, it isn't based on chakra..it's entirely alien!" Kagome finally sighed. "And the damned medic-nin won't let me in to see them so what I read and what I could tell if I was there in person don't mesh and I'm going mad!"

There was a long silent pause..interrupted only by the sound of Taisho sniffing about the room.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"I need to let out a lot of energy. Can you take me somewhere that no one will notice?"

That startled Temari. She stared at the woman who seemed just fine if annoyed. "I don't know, Gaara wants us here for.."

Kagome gave Temari a sudden even look. "Temari. If I don't go let this energy out you're going to have Gaara all psychotic. Just take my word for it. Also anyone else with even a touch of demonic abilities. I. Need. To. Let. This. Out."

Temari still hesitated a bit too long so Kagome grumbled, then flared her aura. This time it was a rich red color and made something deep in Temari sing...

Almost instantly the door was slammed open, ripping off it's hinges and Gaara was staring at them. "What?"

Temari cringed though she tried not to. The guttural vicious sounding snarl was not..sane.

"I need to get out of here and let off a lot of energy Gaara-sama." Kagome didn't even blink, knowing Gaara..or rather Shukaku, would understand. Hissing he nodded then his eyes narrowed at Temari.

"Take her, now!"

Temari was too stunned to do more then obey.

Rushing out to the next room to get her fan Kagome sighed, then stood, ignoring her snarling Taisho as she knew the dog would follow and right now she just needed to focus on keeping her energy inside..

A delicate caress that made her shiver suddenly went up her wrist. Shocked Kagome looked down, noticing sand trailing about her wrist and lower arm like a serpent. "Ah...."

Shukaku was there before her, the only visible change being the eyes as he leaned down with a wicked smirk so his lips were right against the shell of her ear.

"I want to taste your powers when you let them loose..Ka-go-me...I will be..waiting.."

He was gone from her side in a swirl of sand, leaving a very pale shivering miko. On her arm was now a bracelet of slightly red hued sand. Kagome understood..but she was utterly convinced now that she was in trouble.

"Oh..oh this is not good..."

Hiding a whimper she ran after Temari, feeling the flutter of her powers again. "Temari I need to go now!!"

It really was a good thing ninja knew ways to move fast..Temari got them out in the middle of nowhere with a special wind jutsu she'd come up with just in time for Kagome to throw herself onto her knees in the old oasis and scream.

Temari watched with wide eyes as Kagome was lit up from within. It was eerie, haunting..and ever so beautiful. Pink and reds chased themselves around her aura, a few areas were dazzling white as the woman clutched at the sand, tears falling from her face. Pain or relief Temari didn't know..something inside of her wouldn't let her look away. Something that whispered of how lucky she was, how fortunate to see Kagome without any guards, any shields..any artifice.

Slowly the light faded, and all around them the sand had become crystallized..

Kagome stood slowly, her dark hair tumbling around her form in the slight wind that was already covering the crystals with sand. Looking down, Kagome sighed as she understood. Once the pain of her power build up was gone..infused in the sand here itself, the oasis was now in full bloom and creeping where the crystals were, easily four times it's original size.

Now she knew what was wrong with the victims.

All she could feel was horrible guilt. It was slightly lifted as she felt a delicate cold nose touch her hand, Taisho nuzzling her in absolute adoration and utterly relaxed.

Her powers did that to wild things. Temari was apparently just wild enough by her nature to have been affected as well. Lifting her eyes to the stars Kagome took a chance to whisper too faintly for any ears to hear.

"Sesshomaru-sama..I miss you..and the others..I wish I had your guidance right now.."

Then with her dignity gathered about her like a cloak, Kagome began to walk back to Temari with a serene composure once more in place. "I need to go to the hospital Temari, will you come with me? I think I know what to do."

()()()()()

In his room, warded and shielded to such an extent no one could have made it past his sand barrier Shukaku had dropped his human form in anticipation. His whole body was trembling in the knowledge that through the bracelet he'd left on the miko of his sand and chakra he would soon be able to feel her powers, feed off her as if he was coupling with her. He didn't dare seduce her outright this soon as that would have Kyuubi on him with the intent to kill, but he could be sneaky.

He was ready..or so he thought..

Hissing he flung himself to the ground in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the miko-ki washed over him. Vaguely, Shukaku was aware of his talons, the tail of his lashing about his form, knew that his stripes and ears had to be in place at this point. He knew his fangs were as he hissed like the tanuki he was.

This was not the overblown sand form he'd used to make people think Gaara wasn't the demon, a clever ploy if he did say so himself. No..this was an elegant form, red and black with starburst eyes and a thick tail..that was thudding against the walls and ground. All around him was sand, building up and exploding into forms as he lost control.

It was the most exquisite torture.

He needed more..and he decided then and there, trembling in the aftermath and feeling stronger then he had ever before..that he needed the miko.

Shukaku wasn't too surprised to feel a second tail now there as he stayed on the ground. It was time to begin a slow courtship of the human..and steal her in the human's own way right out from under Kyuubi.

()()()()()


	8. Silent pain

WD: Enjoy the plot twisting.

()()()()()()

Again Temari looked over at Kagome as they made their way on foot back to Suna. It was bitterly cold in the evenings, often getting near to freezing in the sand wastelands. Temari was used to it and had a cloak thrown over her, Kagome though had refused the extra garment. Little fluctuations in the air around her proclaimed that Kagome's temperature was still unnaturally high since her minor explosion into the oasis. Though she tried, Temari could simply not get her mind to work long enough to figure out what was going on.

Kagome spared little thought for Temari as they walked, waiting for Temari to be up to the wind jutsu again though even were she..Kagome knew she would right now choose walking with the hound at her heels. She needed the time to think on how to speak to Gaara after all this. Under the moonlight her skin glowed softly as if she was a celestial maiden, but Kagome was unaware of the beauty in their cold harsh surroundings. Though the light she was still gently putting out turned millions of grains of sand into diamonds and cast lovely prismatic light around them it was lost on the quiet miko.

Her silence was less from being disturbed by words she could not think to form and more, indeed, from guilt.

With her loss of control came perfect clarity as to the how and why of events, so perfectly aligned only fate itself could have been more complicated in it's execution. Now the only question was to go straight to the hospital and barge in or....

Well in the end perhaps there was no other answer. Kagome felt drained suddenly on the inside and though her powers had thrown off even the gentle blanket of Kyuubi's youki she found herself placing a hand on her own shoulder as if looking for it. Right now she actually missed the demonic pervert and his youki, it was a comfort in it's own way considering she did not have Sesshomaru around.

Body suddenly shaking as Kagome fought back the urge to collapse into sobs the tiny miko felt the fur slide under her fingers as her nindog tried to comfort her. It was hopeless of course, no dog though large and beautiful, smart and loyal, could replace the lord and friend who had taught her about her truest inner nature. It was tempting even to throw back her head and howl as she had seen Sesshomaru do when he had no other way of letting out emotion that was socially acceptable to demon society.

No, not an option. Trembling slightly from exhaustion and nerves Kagome's glow faded and she finally took the offered spare cloak from Temari as they finished the walk to Suna.

Shivering from the cold she said nothing, did not even look at Temari as they walked down the empty streets. It was a silent echoing canyon of buildings all around them with the only sounds her own sandaled feet. Neither Temari nor the nin dog beneath her hand had audible footsteps, trained in the battle as they were. Kagome did not mind the sound of her own steps echoing back at her as if it was a subdued drum beat. She preferred to feel that she was not being cast out of the world and it's events. Not even as they walked up the twisted stairs to the kazekage's tower and her own room did Kagome say anything, just a nod of thanks without meeting Temari's curious gaze.

Luckily the fair haired woman simply took it as exhaustion and left. No sooner had Kagome sat down on her couch however then she heard the hiss of sand creep along the walls forming an impenetrable barrier.

Gaara formed then, arms crossed, eyes strangely alight. Her nindog obediently knew to cower in the face of the barely contained demon though to his credit he cowered near Kagome's feet to give her comfort.

Neither moved nor spoke for minutes, the only sound the rustling of sand and their breathing while the clock ticked away.

Finally Kagome raised her head, her blue eyes weary and hurt.

"You're killing them, so that I would come here."

Gaara just smiled.


	9. Demands

WD: Thank you all for being so patient with the demoness here. I promise I haven't forgotten I'm just trying to salvage the three stories I had almost completed but not posted. There is no lemon here and I know it's semi short but I couldn't move into the next and very very long chapter right now. Besides there's been so many cries of 'where's the non dark stuff?' I decided to cave a bit early. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gaara's eyes seemed to glow, taking in the appearance of the miko as Kagome slowly breathed in and out. Though she'd seemed exhausted just moments ago he knew that would pass. Her temper was enough to make his sand twitch in anticipation of the leaking miko-ki. The reaction he got however took the tanuki back to being wary.

"Talk then, Kazekage. -Why- did you do this to them?"

"Hm."

Slowly Gaara took the opposite couch, his bright eyes never leaving her even as his sand snaked around their ankles. He had not expected for Kagome to remain so calm, so controlled. He knew she'd be livid at the fact he would harm those under his protection even to achieve something he wanted. Truthfully he was rather amazed she'd figured it out so soon. Gaara had been counting on a few more months at least.

"It is not permanent. It can be easily passed off as a side effect to when the 'one tail' was still in control as I was careful to only taint those alive at that time." He smirked then as her eyes narrowed but she still said nothing, giving him chance to damn himself..or otherwise. He was counting on the later.

"I see..but why?"

"Were you not tired of being Kyuubi's fuck toy?"

Gaara had to alter his earlier opinion. Kagome angry was incredibly arousing, Kagome happy or content made him growl in delight..but this bright red shocked and flustered Kagome...made him feel human again. Deep in his past when he had been the corrupt priest he knew the joys of all things, following like the legendary Sidartha the path of indulgence to try and later deny it. He'd never gotten that far.

Perhaps in this expression of hers though he was getting a glimpse of it. It wasn't innocence, no he knew the kitsune had pushed her far beyond any she'd had but there was a gentle purity to her. The fact that clearly she was seeing the interactions as shallow as they had been as possibility to more and did not cringe at laying with a demon.

Kyuubi did not deserve her. Gaara knew he did not either, but having been human once in truth before he'd gained the power of a demon and been sealed..he felt he could understand her better in time.

"I..it's not.." Kagome ceased her spluttering and sighed, raking her long fingers through longer hair that was dirtied with the sand dust around them. "Yes."

Gaara steepled his fingers infront of him, leaning forward on his knees as blazing eyes locked with serene but sorrow filled blue. "Have you recovered some what?"

Kagome was once again speechless and then puzzled. "You..for me? But I do not understand.."

"I have been lectured repeatedly that one should not start a sentence with 'but'." He smirked then at the sudden uncontrolled laughter that erupted from the little priestess. Good. She'd not been able to laugh so freely when she'd first met Temari and he felt utterly pleased that he had been the one to bring this out of her now.

"Yes Gaara, I am indeed not speaking correctly. However, indulge me for you are not acting as I would have expected. This is a very elaborate plot to simply give me a break and I do imagine Naruto will be trying to break the walls down if I stay overly long."

"Let him." Gaara paused then and tilted his head, the eyes frightening in their intensity. "He will not court you as it does not suit his life plotted as it is. This has given us a reason to interact, I will provide you freedom..though I am sure you realize the alliance will come at a cost."

"My miko-ki." Kagome agreed, sighing softly at the idea of being used all over again though it was in no less an intimate fashion to the miko.

"No."

Kagome blinked, looking at Gaara surprised at the low rough voice that came out harsher then normal.

"No." He repeated it more firmly this time. "Company. You know what I truly am, what I do not need to hide around you." There were of course plenty of other things he wanted but unlike many kitsune, tanuki were social and tended to stay in family groups. More, Gaara had been a human priest once..he still had the craving for interaction that was always coated heavily here by what people could take. Power, prestige, honor, wealth..that the miko would merely want a place to rest and be useful was a trifling, so he would demand nothing more of her.

"But.." she blushed then at the pointed smirk he gave her and amended her sentence. "I do not think he will permit it.."

Gaara shrugged and leaned back on the couch, for all intents lounging though Kagome could sense the pulse of his youki at her senses, hidden even to ninja. He was never with his guard down. "I am of higher rank then he is in our human guises. He can do nothing until he has achieved the role or not on his human host's abilities. Naruto will some day, it seems people flock to him and his stupidity like flies and are never aware of the true danger he presents. I do not doubt he will destroy Konoha if it ever becomes more a chore then a pleasure to him. He enjoys the near death battles, it is after all what strengthens us. Lowering ourselves to the power levels of the humans around us is...more a challenge then to fight when we may have to admit defeat. It's a pleasant game..." Gaara smirked here and left it unsaid. In the human game he had the upper hand.

"How long would this go for then, Gaara?"

"Until either of us wishes it to cease. I will not lie, Kagome, your company is a pleasure but your powers leak constantly and they are a constant fine wine."

Kagome smiled at Gaara then though he was pleased to note the spray of pink over her nose. "I understand. Still I do appreciate the offer. May I have time to consider it?"

He inclined his head and stood, with that dangerous grin on his face again. "Though do be aware miko, should you refuse...I will suddenly find my people sick again..you will be permitted to see and cure them regardless however...in time."

Kagome groaned and huffed as he vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Sadistic bastard isn't he?"

Still Kagome couldn't help the small genuine smile on her lips as she ruffled the fur of the large white dog at her feet. He wasn't even a fraction of the sadist Sesshomaru had been while she was with him. Nor could the miko deny she wasn't delighted at the chance to be able to not be pounced on constantly..though part of her craved the physical attention. Sadly, the kitsune was an excellent lover and once used to the attentions her body desired them. Cold showers were rather hard to come by in a place that tried to use as little water as possible. Instead Kagome groaned, trying to ignore the heat between her thighs in the memories of Kyuubi, knowing it was part of what he'd done to make her wish to return sooner. It was a good thing there were so many grisly books to study from the hospital archives.

Though she couldn't help but put the book down and wonder, what had made it where Gaara had decided to help her, when she was so far away?

Just outside the window, his youki and chakra locked down so tight he was almost holding his breath Gaara shuddered against the walls. He'd seen her answer already in her eyes and was struggling against the strange giddy feeling that was coursing through his veins. He'd have someone to talk to, truly talk to.

Idly Gaara had to wonder if she could play shouki.


	10. Breathe Inbreathe out

WD: Enjoy! To defeat a Taiyoukai is taking longer then I thought..but it will be worth it.

I hope this answers -some- of the many questions I have received.

()()()()()()

It was happening again.

Kagome arched backwards with a soft nearly silent mewl, her throat bared to the teasing fangs of her lover as his skilled hands ran over her sides, claws trailing ever so sensuously over bare flesh. It was torture of the most exquisite kind, leaving the miko pliant and unable to enact any sort of return treatment.

She was helpless, lost to pleasure and desire.

The heat that coiled around her abdomen and sent her aura into hyperactivity was mirrored in her miko-ki, and she felt it responded to with the youki growling against her skin in a pleased vibration.

So close..

so very...

"Ah!"

Kagome sat up, covered in sweat and panting as her mind tried to regain reality in the fading of the dream. Trembling, aching and well..very horny she groaned and decided to see if the freezing air outside wouldn't help douse her hormones since the chances of a long cold shower was just not going to happen here in Suna.

"Stupid Kitsune.."

With only a thin robe over her nightgown Kagome slumped onto the iron railing on her balcony, letting her flushed forehead meet the frigid metal. Shivers ran up and down her body leaving her aching with raw hunger, a primal need that went far deeper then any spiritually unaware human would understand. Miko and Youkai were two sides of a whole. She'd heard sometimes the houshi would also have the same draw to the female youkai, or else..like Gaara had, try to become them as well and assimilate the power. It was a need, a deep primitive hunger of moth to flame, and for the flame to coax not destroy the fragile moth.

Another tremor of near release, her body fluttered in want leaving Kagome to let out another whimper. This had been happening since she'd left Kyuubi. No doubt he had thought it would drive her back to him sooner, and indeed it was nearly enough to make her cry and demand to go back to his side.

However, Kagome was no mere woman. Ninja may be able to handle the most insidious tortures but they didn't have a ruthless Lord of the West as a teacher. Kagome's pride had been honed into something sharp and ruthless. Controlling her breathing the delicate Miko started to rework her mind paths, forcing her thoughts in the patterns she wanted.

If Kyuubi wanted her to crave him so badly then she'd do the opposite.

Breathe in..focus on the words of Sesshomaru, barely audible and never repeated. If she couldn't focus on her task and his advice when he chose to gave it then she would miss the advice..

Breathe out. Controling her body wasn't hard. You focused on how it should feel, what her powers should be doing and let the cool air and wan moonlight be her focus.

Breathe in..tilting her head back, eyes closed yet able to sense the moon through the shut lids Kagome let her lips part with the inhalation, remembering claws that ran through her hair in approval.

Breathe out..a soft slow whine, nearly inaudbile save to those with exceptional hearing. The keening not quite cry of a pup to it's litter..or a subordinate to their alpha. The sound she'd learned on accident calmed the raging red and blue eyes of her Western Lord and friend..and soothed the innermost part of her that cried out for youkai company.

In..and out..

The mantra repeated itself slowly as Kagome's thoughts stilled until once more they were her own and she felt her powers settle back into her cells with the gentle ease of a cashmere blanket and knew her back was straight, her posture a mimicry of the lord she so admired..and was so far away from.

There'd been love of sorts between them.

Pack.

A glimpse of recognition that something more could be there but had never been acted on. To have done so would have cheapened the bond. The love of a man and woman was so..shallow..even other packmates couldn't understand. Kagome had her soulmate, her other half in the taciturn Western Lord but it was the mate of her soul in the same way her hands were a part of each other. It was not a romance, it was not even sexual but far deeper.

Together they formed a soul, like twins that had been born as far apart in time and race as could be. They had found they were of very similar minds and thoughts, just shaped by their time and the ways they chose to express themselves. They had been the steel and fire to forge the other even further..she had tarnished Sesshomaru's perfection so that he could accept life for the gift it was and he had burned away the very things that made Kagome a rough lump of clay and revealed her to be an exquisite jewel in her own right beneath all the muck she had allowed to bury her true self.

She missed him.

Leaning on her hands, eyes locked on the vibrant moon Kagome wondered what he would think of her current situation. It wasn't as though he'd had an issue with her taking the occasional lover over the years..sometimes she truly felt old..

Kagome was a true Miko. The voice of the gods and the world, the creatures within it. She would last for all of time to take the place of the Jewel she had guarded. That burden however meant she would go in to the time and dimension if need be that she was needed. She knew she was in Japan, could feel it in the very core of her being but it was not her Japan any more then the Feudal era had been. A slightly different place..a sliver of mica cloven from the rock.

Oh she'd returned to the time of warring states to marry Inuyasha, unsure of what else to do as she could not love a human anymore or live in a time she no longer belonged. However her marriage to Inuyasha had been more of a partnership. They'd tried..heaven knows..but after a few clumsy nights together realized they had no passion..and allowed their union to fade in time. He'd died then on his human night from a clumsy accident..hitting his head while down fishing at the river.

Sesshomaru had been coming to see Rin, a lovely young woman by then and looking not much younger then Kagome..and decided that as his young brothers mate even if she had not been able to bear him an heir, he was now by law her guardian.

Kagome had not argued, especially as how that really meant he would come and check on her, as he did Rin not try to control her life.

Not until after Rin was married to a lesser lord and moved away..and he'd returned shortly after and found Kagome hadn't aged.

It had been one of the more amusing conversations, with Sesshomaru finally loosing his composure and just blurting out that she needed to explain why she wasn't ugly yet..though in much more appropriate terms.

Thankfully he hadn't killed her when she broke into laughter...

She'd enjoyed the years by his side. A slow friendship that turned into the fierce companionship they had..a platonic love of souls that eclipsed anything she could have dreamed of. It put any attempt to have a romance just..shallow.

She'd found her other half already..what could compete with that?

Sighing Kagome felt her lips twitch. Sesshomaru would likely get along fine with Gaara..and love sparring with Kyuubi though he'd never confess it. He'd also probably be pleased with how Kagome had put the Kitsune in his place and tricked him into her vacation. Unlike many males of his era, Sesshomaru had acknowledged women were crippled in their options and if they employed them as honorably as they could he found no fault in them using their charms.

"Sesshomaru.." The voice slipped from her lips with longing and Kagome felt her eyes tear up.

Without warning, or question, the presence was there. Sand slithered about her ankles as her face was pressed into a chest, Gaara just holding her and letting her cry onto his kazekage robes without complaint or demanding to know why she was asking for another.

In this Ninja understood. The loss of one you held dear in any fashion was always a sharp ache..Gaara smoothed her hair and just held her as she cried, letting his youki coat her gently, coaxing her back into sleep.

Though she wouldn't know it come morning, the once human priest Shukaku, now Gaara..carried the sleeping miko to her bed and tucked her in, moving stray hairs from her face and lips before smirking, a dark flash to his eyes.

That she'd allowed him to comfort her said much. He'd have a challenge on his hands with Kyuubi..but then, the beautiful miko was worth it. He wondered how he would be able to send that as a message to Naruto..

Kagome woke just slightly as Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand and turned on her side, eyes heavy as she thought about her situation.

She really needed her soulbrother right now. Closing her eyes she sent the little wish out to fate and could have sworn she heard the baying of a giant inuyoukai somewhere far in the distance as sleep took her away.


	11. Respect for the Pack

Along the desolate wasteland slowly a beaten man stumbled along, there was sand in his bloodied wounds, and his hair had been bleached along with his skin and clothing to the dull color of the beige sand, the dust from it caking him. At times he fell on hands and knees, finding it easier to pull himself along that way. His eyes had long since gone mad. Not long ago the men had come and tried to rip his very soul apart from his body. They thought they had succeeded, instead he was now utterly insane, unaware of his humanity that he had once held. Instinct was guiding him, long past the hunger and the thirst that whilst in the cool forests he had slaked with still living prey. Some of it may even have been human, he didn't know and didn't care. It was food. He was an animal and he was being driven past his reserves to seek out something in the farthest dessert. He didn't know why, only that it was very important.

He collapsed at the gates, the sleep of one falling into a coma in relief from having reached his destination allowing him to ignore the danger of the ninjas around him. He knew, somehow in the small shred of intelligence he still had, that somewhere here was one he knew..

()()()()()()

Gaara rubbed his temples as he tried to think of the best way to go about this. Gobi was here, and apparently utterly mad. For being stronger then Gaara he would have thought Gobi more capable of holding onto his senses, but then little aided a rabid youkai..and Gobi's youki was more bound to his vessel then some of the others. In time Kyuubi and Shukaku could drop the human appearances if they wished, Gobi was still fragile, having that damnable canine need for affection did not help him.

He would whine and bark instead of talk, his eyes had bled through with the youki, and he would pace and snarl, on all fours. Gaara kept him where only he would interrogate him for he could not trust any of the nin to see him and not wonder..it was lucky he had been on patrol...

His luck couldn't last. He felt the miko leave her room, all but felt the shudder of youki that thankfully humans seemed unable to detect properly but to his senses felt like an audible howl.

Gaara went tearing out of the room in a panic.

He didn't know what he would have expected. Blood everywhere, perhaps the miko being taken..but not that she would have her hand through the bars, Gobi's face resting in it with a look of peace shared by the two as they growled soft noises. Gaara paused, confused, but then Gobi opened one eye, calm and serene again but his voice was gravely with dehydration and youki.

"Pack."

Kagome made that soft sound again and continued brushing her thumb over his cheek, a strange wistful expression on her face. "What is his name Gaara?..he won't speak much..just keeps saying Pack.."

"Gobi."

"...Gobi..." Kagome said it so softly, then smiled gently, but Gaara found he was not jealous as it was a strange sad and detatched smile on her face, one that seemed more like she wanted to cry. "You scent him on me even now Gobi?"

Gobi turned to sniff her wrist, then resumed cuddling into her hand, at ease and submissive. The words were foreign sounding but he knew this one was packmates to one like him, she smelled of it deep below the musk of the kitsune and tanuki, it was a scent that was in the blood and the bone and he knew if nothing else, here was where he would stay.

She deserved some form of pack, and for what little Gobi could do for one that scented in her marrow of one of his kind, one far greater in strength then any Gobi knew of..he would be there to guard her.

It was a mark of respect.


	12. Somehow

Because we all wanna know what's goin on with the Sesshomaru yes?

()()()()()

He snarled and grasped the neck of the one who had dared bring -her- up in such a way. The sickening crack of bone and the coating of a sticky thick liquid he could feel congealing and coating his hands, being burnt away with his acid as he lost control.

They knew better then to speak ill of -her-.

A howl almost tore itself free but he ruthlessly held it in check, aware his eyes were red and his canines long as he glanced at every body there, daring them to say anything. Bowed heads met him and he swirled to go bathe off the remains clinging to his flesh, leaving the corpse behind.

It was only when in his hotspring, where no one came, not even servants to assist bathing that he felt his muscles go limp and his teeth cut into his lips as he bit down on the mournful sound that wanted to slip away.

How dare they question why he was without -her- now. How dare they..it had been years of happiness and content days stolen just a few months ago..no..Sesshomaru was forced to concede the truth. It had been nearly three years since his loss..

His arm draped over his eyes as he sank into the heated water, almost able to convince himself she was there scolding him about barging in on her relaxing time, and then she'd start playing with his hair before begging to wash it for him, even though he absolutely adored it shamelessly like a pup when she did. If he was human he may have cried. As it was though he would not allow the perceived weakness of howling out for her mournfully his chest trembled with the force of holding them within.

"Kagome.."

One faint whine slipped out after her name. It was wordless, a tone used for only those most dear to one. It was something unique to Kagome, and only Kagome. Somewhere out there was the other half of his soul. He despaired now even if in secret that they had seen their relationship so far above the mere union of bodies and lives that those who chose to wed had and decided not to persue that path. At least if they had mated he could have tracked her down physically, instead of by a general sense of where she was. A sense that since she'd vanished, had merely ached like when he'd lost his arm those many years ago.

He snarled then, his youki agitating the water as if it was a storm at sea as his hands dug deep into the stone, his muscles twisting at the effort of maintaining his human guise. He knew Kagome. She did not leave willingly..the last few seconds before her presence vanished he'd felt her shock and fear..not for herself but for him..her full aura had been pressed to his even from across the palace..and then she was just gone..

Over the years he'd adjusted to her presence, her quirks, her often very troublesome behaviors and actions became honed when around others. when among those they trusted she was his ideal partner and opposite with no fear of scolding him back. Around strangers she was cool and composed and deferred properly, a well tamed miko fooling them all. He'd never realized to what extent she'd become ingrained in his life and mind until she was just gone. Now he felt empty..emptier then he could ever recall. It was worse then his father's death, where he felt cheated twice over of his birthright. One that his chance to surpass his father was gone, there would always be doubt..and two that the greatest sign of his father's power had gone to his half brother.

Nothing compared to the loss of Kagome.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru lifted himself from the hotspring, flexing his cut hands to force the youki to heal them, ignoring the blood stained waters he left behind.

He -would- get her back.

Somehow.


	13. Proper sleep!

The heat was scalding.

Fingers trailing over flesh, mouths moving, moans and the sound of skin against skin..

Kagome couldn't remember how this happened, nor could she complain at that moment. All she knew was that at this very moment she didn't want it to stop...

Kagome nearly screamed as she woke again from another of Kyuubi's twisted dreams. Her heart was racing as she trembled, this time not aroused so much as livid. This had been enough. Snarling she ignored the throbbing of her own hormones sending off the nerves into utter desire and sank into herself. Power coiling around her dangerously the miko grounded her energy far below the room she was in, deep into the dessert below and further as far as her senses would allow. Then she slowly shunted off the excess energy and began to weave the rest around her into a cacoon that then shrank against her skin. She continued to build these shields layer by layer until the youki that Kyuubi had placed upon her shoulders was no longer so much in contact with her. Oh certainly he would be able to feel that she was all right but it could not influence her.

Kagome then stood, and went out to the cold balcony, something vicious in her eyes. It took a lot to get a miko truly angry, there was power in destruction and that is why it lured so many dark miko to it's fold, it was quick wild power. However if you did not know how to use it it would use you. Sesshomaru had made certain she could control her anger and it made it where she could direct that power. Unlike a youkai though she first needed to take the edge off, hence giving it to the earth first so it was no more or less then she wanted. Now she just needed to let her sleep fogged brain wake up enough and then she was going to give Kyuubi something he deserved.

As she heard the grunting from Taisho in the room, chasing missing nin in his sleep no doubt the big dog did amuse her..and she could hear the hiss of Gaara's sand making sure she wasn't leaving. Gobi's whines also traveled along the air currents through his youki though the ninja could not sense it. Leaning on her hands, Kagome knew her eyes had a bright glow to them at that minute and it was only the careful use of her shields that kept the absolutely livid ruthless aura from being detected as she carefully began her work, using the same youki Kyuubi put on her as the channel.

Kagome had reached her limit with patience concerning the kitsune and the sudden whip of miko ki that lashed out through his own power and cut him off from the kitsune's most favored past time for a while would be the equivalent of a spiritual knee to the groin. He wouldn't be able to perform or wish to for some time, as she had just damaged temporarily his very hormones. With a huff she turned away, a smirk on her face. If he wanted her to beg for him then he should come here, otherwise she was going to start getting some proper sleep!

Far away in the village hidden in the leaves...a kitsune suddenly yelped, and curled up on his bed. No trace of his smug expression present as he whimpered and tried to figure out how on earth the little miko had turned the tables on him.


	14. Packmateinterlude with Gobi

It was late afternoon when Kagome was found with a newly released Gobi, some two weeks after his initial appearance there. They were walking, trailed by ninjas who went unseen, but not, unsensed. Not that it bothered the two new packmates as they traveled, just enjoying the chance to stretch their legs. Canines were meant to run together, to wander together, Kagome through her years and bond with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before then, had also come to regard herself in such a way. So they needed no words, they just walked calmly and quietly, the air currents and body language several layers too deep for humans to learn if they were not a part of a pack. Kagome herself wouldn't understand the majority of their silent conversation, but in a fashion utterly like the miko..let it go by without being upset. She used her instincts, her instincts understood, and that was enough.

So the ninja trailing them had the very dull job of just watching them circle in and out of the town's streets for a few hours before the sun would be too hot and force them back indoors. It had become almost a punishment, to be forced to trail to two utterly silent companions..though every so often Gobi would snort in amusement an Kagome would giggle. Whom he had been before the full transition, before his youki had fully awakened inside his human host by the 'removal' and then slow regaining of his strength was forgotten. Unlike Gaara and Naruto, Gobi had no care for a human guise. Besides, he had a little packmate to look out for, and he could do that best not preteninding to be human. Kagome's very aura smelled of inuyoukai to Gobi, a rich powerful scent that thrummed in her blood, pulsed with her ki, and underlaid her scent on a level only the most sensitive of noses would be able to detect. It wasn't like the musk that overlaid a female of the last male she'd shared her body with, it was something far more primal and important. Rutting could be done for pleasure, this had the same tang as the iron of blood, inseperable.

It was a very potent scent to Gobi. It ran of poison and ice, of sheer power an control. The potential of power to that scent that ran under Kagome's being was awe inspiring and dwarfed the ninetail hiding within Naruto. Gobi figured Kagome had her secrets, and he was content to leave her to them. Eventually, he knew, with a scent that overlaid into her own that it hid even the scents of her own kin, that inu would come to find her. He was so far above Gobi in being an Alpha, that Gobi was content in the role of taking care of the packmate. He could not deny Naruto, much as he wished to, access to the dark female beside him. She had agreed to follow Kyuubi's law as she had been found in his lands. However, Gobi would make certain he kept her content, safe, and happy whenever else he could.

It was what pack did.

Gently Kagome's hand went over his arm as she snuggled against his side. To anyone else it may have seemed flirtatious, but Gobi just nuzzled her hair, inhaling contently. She was trying to comfort him, and in her instincts..succeeded beautifully.

She was like a little sister, while also being his Alpha, by the simple fact that the one she clearly belonged to was so very powerful..and young enough judging by the scent again, that he was only just beginning to hit the stride of his power.

What a curious packmate he had...


	15. Amusing

WD~ Okay. I will be using shorter not quite drabbles but more often updating with these snippet chapters.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

It was a week later that Naruto finally had shown up in Suna. He'd used every bit of his kitsune intelligence to get permission to go check on Kagome, bringing her letters from those who had left them at her shrine to pray over.

He'd spent a good five hours with Gaara and the ninja-he didn't know them, or bother to learn their names- hashing out the usual treaty nonsense. Everywhere he sensed Kagome. She had apparently gotten used to spending time around Suna, ALL of Suna. Her scent lay faded upon every street, ever child had a touch of it about their hair or cheek from her fond affections. It was enough that he didn't even detect the scent of canine, presuming it to be her nin-dog.

Gaara figured as much out by the anticipation that Kyuubi kept showing, not agitation. If he had been able to pick up Gobi's scent, the Konoha ninja would have been snarling. So Gaara leaned back finally as they finished the pleasantries, inwardly smirking.

This was actually promising to be enjoyable.


	16. clashing youki

It was as Gobi and Kagome came back, arm in arm with soft chuffing from one and giggles from the other, to greet Gaara..that Kagome felt the Kitsune's presence. It too only that second before her eyes lost track of the next thing..

All she knew was Naruto had Gobi by the throat snarling even as Gobi's claws threatened to pierce his heart, his body infront of her. Kagome blinked slowly, but did not move. She did not dare.

Gaara however, leaning on the door frame and glad he'd thrown his sand up to hide sight and sound from any potential observers was a demon, and he had been able to see what had occurred. The sudden flaring of Gobi's nostrils even as he lunged before his chosen packmate, slapping aside the hand of Naruto who had gone to grab her. Likely Naruto only intended to pull her close and kiss her, but any movement was seen as a threat. The two had exchanged several blows before pausing in their stalemate, both snarling and growling and Kagome..

Well she was absolutely fetching in her confusion. Gaara rolled his eyes before taking a step forward, though his voice was the rough and grating one of his true power as he abandoned the human tongue for the instinctive Youkai.

~My lands, My laws, My rules. Stand down. Neither of you will touch her without her initiating it.~

The two youkai clearly wanted to argue, but Gobi pulled away first. He had no choice after all, he was weaker. However, Gobi also knew that Kagome would not deny his touch for even a moment. She was pack, there was nothing to them that was not to be found in family members even as his eyes glowed as he snarled at Naruto. This was the kitsune who kept his musk and youki around the delicate miko, this was the one who plagued her dreams and thought he could touch her. Oh he saw more then lust, perhaps a trace of potential affection from the kitsune that could bloom. Gobi also knew Kyuubi to be a fool if he had not scented the inu-youkai who was in the marrow of the miko. She belonged more then even a mate could, to a youkai who made them seem pathetic in powers. No, he would not allow the harassment, out of respect for his pack mate, and respect for the youkai who was clearly a part of the blue eyed woman behind him.

Kyuubi was furious at the young upstart, but scented concern on a lesser level from Kagome. It wasn't as if his miko scented of the inu as if they had been rutting, so he could calm far more easily. Likely, he was just another fool infatuated with her powers.

Kagome sighed even as she watched the three youkai, and again her soul let free a silent cry, wailing for it's other half.

_Sesshomaru..._

_In another realm the harsh Daiyoukai whirled, his eyes lost to the red madness as he scented her powers, her call, and though his bond to his lands was everything the Daiyoukai grasped the blade of heaven and clove the air in two..dashing through the portal without fear. His western lands were in his blood his marrow, his very youki, he could always find a way to return. This chance had been prepared for, his forces knew how to function for up to three years without him. His mother would be notified and she would rule as she loved to do for a few years. After all, his mother had become against her will..fond of the miko as well._

_It was time to bring his pack mate, his other half, home._


End file.
